Harry Potter and the Lost Girl
by Konekochu
Summary: Rated T for now, may change as story progresses. What if Harry Potter had more family then just the Dursley's? What if Harry Potter had a sister that no one ever spoke about? This is a story about a lost sister of Harry Potter. What she brings to Harry and the others live's during their years at Hogwarts. What factors will change with her existences?
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Lost Girl.  
Written in the year of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

A retelling of Sorts.

By Konekochu ~ Sandra Andrews

Dedicated to Alan Rickman

Prologue

* * *

Light rain had started to fall with the low rumblings of thunder in the distance could be heard, but not in this house as laughter and the soothing voice of a woman looking over at her her two young children. Reading them a bed time story to end the fun night of trick or treating around the neighborhood, a risk they took and were happy that they made it back home. A little boy only about a year old sat on his father's lap being tickled every now and then.

"I'm going to get that giggle button." the messy haired father said as he tickled the little black haired baby boy. The Mother looked over looking over at him jokingly stern as she was interrupted in her reading of The Tale of the Three Brothers. The little red headed toddler beside her around two years old laughed at them.

"Read Mama, read." the toddler girl said as she bounced in her seat tapping the open page of the book. The mother turned to the girl and looked upon her lovingly and stroking her hair. Mirror images of the other, mother and father both had their little "mini me's" The only thing in appearance the boy inherited from the mother was her eyes, an amazing piecing green. The daughter looked exactly like her mother the only thing she seem to have gotten from her father was personality quirks, like her knack for finding trouble and playing pranks.

"Okay, dear..." The mother responded. The mood sadly took a darker turn as the sound of crunching leaves could be heard of someone coming up the walkway towards their little house. The father turned his head to look out the front living room window hoping it was just a family friend paying them a surprise Halloween visit but no, it was not. It was as they feared and hoped to avoid. Lord Voldermort.

The father quickly handed the baby over to the mother and told them to run for safety as he would hold him off. The mother dropped the book and took the baby boy and grabbed the toddler girl by the hand and ran to the back upstairs bedroom, the baby boy's room. As she ran she could hear Voldemort coming in and her husband's shouts as Voldemort murdered him. Hoping to apperate with the children from there, but it was too late. She could hear Voldemort making his way upstairs. She put the boy down in the cot and the girl ran into the closet and closed the door quickly.

"Harry, Alexa be strong my children, Mama loves you." Was the last thing she said to her two young children as she locked and moved furniture in front of the door. The little girl looked nervously on through the slats in the closet door confused and scared by what was going on around her. The mother's last effort before Voldemort blasted his way into the room was sending a doe patronus with a message for help. She dropped her wand as Voldemort made his way past the rubble of the door and the furniture that had been blocking it raising his wand to her.

"Step aside, I want to kill the boy, not you." Voldemort said to the unarmed mother who was standing in front of the cot guarding where baby sat, but she refused to move. Voldemort then warned her several times more, but she refused to stop protecting her son. When she did not move again, he remorsefully murdered her, he tried to spare her. A flashing green light and the screams of her mother filled the room. The mother's body fell to the floor in front of the cot as toddler cried shaking in the closet. Voldemort turned his wand to the boy, ignoring for the moment the cries he heard from the closet. Another flash of green light bouncing off the baby and back at Voldemort. Voldemort's now lifeless body fell back against the wall as a cloud of black smoke was forced out Voldemort's body, it passed through the baby Harry and then left the room throught the window shattering it in it's wake. Unknowing to the boy and Voldemort that they will be linked for years to come. Harry then started to cry as he noticed his Mother wasn't getting back up from the floor and was reaching down trying to touch her.

"Mama?" the little girl's shaking voice asked from the closet as she opened the door. She walked slowly up to her mother laying in from of her brother's cot and shook her gently asking again "Mama?"

Just then she heard more footsteps, scared she darted under the cot as another man entered the room. He was wearing black robes and had long black hair. He fell back against the wall as he saw the devastation of the room and the woman dead on the floor. He made his way over to her crying her name.

"Lily, oh Lily..." he cried sorrowfully as he fell to the floor next to her and bringing her body into arms holding her close hugging her and crying. The girl hoping desperately it was her daddy who came up slowly emerged from under the crib knocking some rubble alerting the man to her presence her turned his head quickly to her emerging from under the cot surprised and then up into the cot noticing that she and the boy were still alive. Voices in the distance was starting to heard, the commotion of the attack drawing attention of the village. He looked the children one last time noticing how much they looked like their parents and gently put the mother back down and quickly and quietly made his way out of the house before others came looking for survivors. In his haste and devastation he didn't notice the toddler following after him out of the house, before she could call out to him another man grabbed crabbed her covering her mouth and apperated away. Hearing the crack of the dissaperation the long dark cloaked man spun around but kept going as he could hear a loud rumbling motorcycle approaching and so he vanished into the stormy night. He didn't realize that would be the last time he or anyone from Order of the Phoenix for that matter would ever see of the toddler girl Alexa dead or alive.

The Order of the Phoenix search high and low for the toddler but no matter where they tried they couldn't even find a trace of her. It was then Dumbledore decided with a heavy heart that Alexa be kept a secret from Harry as no one knew if she was alive or dead. The one thing the Dursley's didn't mind lying about as they like to pretend Harry's family didn't exist any way, less to talk about for them. No one who knew of and remembered her expected that one day she would walk in the great hall of Hogwarts with her schoolmates at the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament. The events that would follow in her return, and how she and Harry will react to meeting each other for the first time since that night.

* * *

End Notes:

This story has been floating in my head for a really long time, I really hope you all like the idea of Harry having more family and what she will bring to the tale. As you know the story starts during the 4th Harry Potter book The Goblet of Fire so everything up until this point remains unchanged. Wish I could tell you all more but I may spoil the rest of the story for you. We are in this for the long haul. :)


	2. Chapter One - Journey to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Lost Girl.  
Written in the year of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

A retelling of Sorts.

By Konekochu ~ Sandra Andrews

Dedicated to Alan Rickman

Chapter 1 – The Journey to Hogwarts

* * *

Alexa lay in bed just waking up from sleeping through the journey from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. She hated traveling through water. It wasn't that she hated the ocean, she loved the smell of the salty air but the deep water always made her feel uneasy. She loved sneaking out and walking the trails in the mountains that surrounded her school whenever she could. Which sadly wasn't very often as the headmaster kept a strict regime and punishments were harsh if caught breaking the rules, which didn't always stop her. She kept her eyes closed as the last of dream faded away, it's been a long time since she's dreamed of that night and the first time in such clarity. The dream always confused her as she had no idea who the other people in the dream were. For as long as she could remember she was raised near the school with the current head master, Igor Karkaroff. With the occasional stretch of time with 'a friend.' She learned long ago it wasn't always wise to ask too many questions but her stubbornness had a tendency to take over. She knew little of her time before she was with him, all she was told was that her parents died and now he's raising her, he never told her how they died or why. Other then they died during the war. When anyone asked who she was he just would reply "She's my niece, who came into his care." She was raised to learn the dark arts and as she got older she had to think quick, be cunning and be determined to get any freedom.

She was a little surprised yet not at the same time when he told her that she was coming to Hogwarts with the 17 year olds who wished to enter into the Triwizard tournament. She had only recently turned 15 years old and would most likely stand out next to the older students. Karkaroff never usually took her out of the country or out any where for that matter and kept her under close watch in and out of school. He liked to keep her close. The rare times he had no choice to bring her places, like to stay with another person for awhile, he always made sure she blended in. She had come to realize that she was more likely a prisoner of some sort but didn't know why, she suspected that the answers lay in the dream once a year or so as Halloween approached. On a few occasions she had gathered her courage to ask about her dream when she was younger but learned to stop mentioning it as it led to a beating and a few days without food. It didn't help what in the recent months leading up to Twiwizard tournament that Karkaroff seemed to get a little paranoid. When he was approached about reestablishing the tournament he was originally against it. He eventually agreed as he was convinced that it may boost and better his reputation should Durmstrang's champion win.

Alexa felt the boat sway and slowly start to rise up, signaling it's approach to Hogwarts. She finally opened her eyes and sat up from her bed in the room she was staying in with another girl. Resting up from their shift from steering the ship. She barely knew the other student as she was a couple years ahead of her and just treated her as she was invisible any way. Most of the students at Durmstrang who were like that with her, she wouldn't go so far to say she was bullied, just treated like she wasn't there. No one of the students really interacted with her unless they had to or she forced them to pay attention to her. She did have a couple of people she was familiar with and spoke with, luckily one of them was with also coming to Hogwarts. Alexa knew the reason why the students were like that with her was cause she was family with Karkaroff and everyone hated him and how he treated the students as headmaster. They were all afraid that she would be the same or they'd be punished for interacting with her or something.

Alexa walked over towards the small window looking out into the water and gasped in surprise as she saw a mermaid quickly swim past, she had never seen them before only read about them. She then turned around and began putting on the outer furs of their uniforms. The ship bobbed up as it broke the surface of the water and swayed a bit before settling. As the boat settled Karkaroff's voice could be heard throughout the ship.

"We have arrived at Hogwarts. Make your way to the main deck to disembark." I then sighed. He sounded so energetic, of course he would. He spent the hole trip in his cabin in the ship while the students took shifts steering. Alexa and her bunk mate left the room and up to the main deck where there was a dozen or so students and Karkaroff standing my the door to drop the stairs to the dock. As soon as we were all there he looked at us all and said, "We are about to enter Hogwarts where we will be competing for the Triwizard cup, I trust you will be gracious to out host and do nothing to bring shame upon your school or headmaster. I hope you all remember your parts for our introduction." he concluded.

"Yes, sir." we all replied in unison. The Durmstrang in their blood red robes, boys leading the wake made their way off the ship and up to the castle in a two by two formation with headmaster Karkaroff right behind them, Viktor Krum on his right and Alexa on his left just a pace ahead of him. It was no secret that Krum was his favorite it was him who Karkaroff hoped would be picked to be champion. Alexa felt so out of place next to the older students but felt excited to get to see another school especially one that she has heard whispers about for years and the about the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. She also couldn't wait to meet their potions master and see what was like and if he was any better then the one at their school as promised. Potions was one of her favorite and best subjects. Alexa could remember the conversation she had with Karkaroff as term started before the begining of term feast.

"Alexa, come with me," Karkaroff ordered. Alexa looked up at him and turned to follow him. She had just made her way from her dormitory on the way to the main hall. They walked to the headmaster's office, Karkaroff sat down behind his desk and Alexa in one of the seats in front of it.

"What is is, Professor?" Alexa asked curious. It wasn't very common at school he pulled her aside so either she was in trouble or something was going to happen.

"Alexa, I there will be a change this year at school. Durmstrang, along with two other schools Hogwarts and Beauxbatons will be participating in the Triwizard Tournament. Hogwarts school will be the host and we will be arriving on Halloween. The only students that will be allowed to enter will those who are 17 before the start of the tournament. So, I will be taking those handful of students who qualify and wish to enter to Hogwarts. The remaining students will be remaining here under the supervision of the deputy headmaster. With the exception of you, you are also coming with us." Karkaroff explained looking over at Alexa who was confused as to why he was telling her this.

"If I may as Sir, why do you want to take me along? I am not 17, I'll only be 15 come time the tournament opens. You also have never taken me so far from home before." Alexa asked curiously and cautiously. Karkaroff leaned back in his chair and crossed his fingers over his lap thoughtful. It was true, he hasn't. He was getting more nervous as the years went on with signs of the Dark Lords may soon return to power, rumors making their way through the former Dark Lords ranks outside of Azkaban.

The night the Dark Lord fell there had been several Death Eaters lurking around Godric Hollow, he being one of them. He had grabbed the child partially on whim when she followed Snape out of the house and partially because he though she was Harry in the dark. When he noticed he had grabbed the girl he decided to keep her and raise her in the dark arts and how to be a killer. If anything else revenge for the Dark Lords downfall. Karkaroff also hoped to offer up as a gift to the Dark Lord should he ever do return and make a death eater out of a Potter and hope the Lord could forgive his inability to find and return him to his glory. Karkaroff wasn't the bravest man in the bunch and a part of him was glad the Dark Lord fell as some of the former Death Eaters were, not that they would ever admit that to each other. He knew he was in a lot of trouble for selling out a lot of his former companions just to escape Azkaban but he had already had the child hidden away and needed to be free to be able to fulfill his plan. He knew the others were plotting their own plans to keep the memory of the Dark Lord alive and try to find and bring him back.

To Karkaroff's disappointment stomping the light out of the child wasn't as easy as he had hoped. While she was an extremely gifted witch and absorbed everything she was taught and always hungry to learn more turning her into a killer was proving to be difficult. She was gifted in torture and against the right target she was very good at it and could get close to killing them in the process but he couldn't get her to do it to just any muggle or wizard. She had to feel they deserved it. Her opinions on what counted as deserved it differed from what his was trying to teach her. She would do as she was told and was hoping with time he could succeed yet. She had a temper to her that often came in handy and her opponents often didn't know what hit them once they managed to make her angry, anger was a powerful motivator for her.

With the events of the last few years reaching him he had intensified her training. While she was technically a 5th year in school he was confident she was more on a 7th year level, even when school ends for the summer term the teaching and learning doesn't stop for Alexa. Karkaroff heard of what happened with Quirrell and his attempt to help the Dark Lord by obtaining the Philosopher's Stone failed. Then he heard about Malfoy's attempt with Tom Riddle's diary. He had to wonder given the plan almost succeeded how many of Lord Voldemort's followers would be willing to obey a 16 year old version of the Dark Lord.

"It is true, that I don't venture far with you. I keep you on your strict study regime. The potions master at Hogwarts school happens to be a good friend of mine. He is even more skilled then the one I have employed here. I feel it would be of great benefit for you to take advantage of the opportunity to learn as much from him this year as possible." Karkaroff explained. Alex's eyes widened with excittement. She needed no prompting when it came to potions, it was always one of best subjects and that she enjoyed it. "I must tell you Alexa, I don't want you to get too side tracked with the new students you will be meeting at the other schools. I want you to focus on your studies as usual, I'm not bringing you for the tournament, you are there to learn." He continued. Bringing her with him to Hogwarts was going to be a huge risk and hoped no one would recognize her. He made a point over the years to not tell her about Harry and that he is actually her younger brother. What he did do was fill her with lies about how when her parents died no one else in the "family" wanted her and didn't even look for her when the accident happened, that she was unloved and that he was the only one who cared enough to take care of her. Karkaroff hoped that her thinking this would aid in her loyalty to him going forward and would slow down the inevitable of her learning the truth. Taking her to Hogwarts was a huge risk, but rumors were spreading again about the Dark Lord's return and that it may be tied to Tournament he had to take the risk.

"Thank you, Sir. I won't let you down. I love Potions, if he is a better teacher and skilled Potions Master I can promise you, you will not be disappointed." Alexa replied in Ernest. She was always willing to learn, especially if she knew she was learning from the best.

Alexa poked up on her tip toes to try and see over the taller students now that they had made their way into the castle and stood outside the Great Hall waiting for there introduction. She was filled with such excitement and nerves, thankfully she didn't have to participate in the introduction display that the boys will be doing as they made their way through the hall. Alexa noticed the Beauxbatons students and she didn't need to be on her tip toes to see their headmistress. She looked them over in wonder and acknowledged that they were a good looking bunch, a little some looking a little stuck up but good none the less. Alexa felt someone gazing at her and turned to look at her headmaster who was indeed glaring at her. ' _Oh yeah… Focus on studies, not fraternizing..._ ' Alexa Thought to herself. She sighed and looked forward.

A weird looking man came over and spoke briefly to the Beauxbatons' headmistress and then approached Karkaroff. They spoke in hushed tones so she couldn't make out what they were saying and he then ran into the great hall. Soon after that she could make out the Headmaster of Hogwarts making a speech informing the students about the Triwizard tournament. Not too soon after the Beauxbatons students and their headmistress apparently called Madam Maxime were called in. Judging by the sounds of the Hogwarts students' reactions the Beauxbatons students had a little display planned out as well. As the students cheered the Durmstrang students got into place and the Hogwarts Headmaster announced.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master Igor Karkaroff." The doors swung open and we proceeded through. Alexa was in awe of her own classmates with their display as they made their way through. Like before when they were approaching the castle Alexa was walking beside her headmaster with Krum on the other. When they got to the middle of the room Alexa overheard a long haired red headed boy telling a messy blacked haired boy with glasses, "It's Viktor Krum." I quickly looked over at Krum and caught his eye and we gave a small smile to each other and continued on. As we approached the headmaster Karkaroff stepped ahead and opened his arms and gave him hug.

"Albus" he said.

"Igor" Dumbledore replied. As they pulled away the other wizard looked over at Alexa and their eyes met. Dumbledore looked surprised, like he'd seen a ghost. This very much confused Alexa but because either of them could say anything to the other Karkaroff ushered his students to sit at a table with students wearing green and silver ties. Alexa managed to grab a space next to Krum and noticed as soon as they sat down an extremely blonde boy whom she acknowledged had way too much hair product and wondered to herself if his hair could double as a helmet lean over to introduce himself to Krum.

"Hello there, let me introduce myself, I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle," He motioned to the boys on either side of him. "Welcome to Hogwarts and the Slytherin table." Malfoy said as he reached out to shake his hand to shake Krums. Krum looked over at him looking not too impressed but politely shook it.

"Viktor Krum." was all he said in response. Krum wasn't a guy of too many words usually, not in public setting at least. Alexa looked around the Great Hall noticing a lot of students staring over at Krum. She spotted the ginger in need of a haircut again and the black haired boy with glasses. The ginger didn't look too happy that Krum was sitting over here and appeared to be in a conversation with the girl beside them who looked more like she was scolding him. Alexa looked over to the black haired boy with the glasses, there was something familiar about him but she couldn't place it. She didn't have much time to dwell on it cause at that moment the headmaster Dumbledore started speaking again.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and most particularly – guests." said Dumbledore smiling at all the students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

Alexa heard a Beaubatons girl give a sarcastic laugh, she looked over to where the laugh came from and noticed for the first time that they had pulled on there mufflers and looked cold. ' _Heh, I guess I was right in thinking they were stuck up, so rude_.' Alexa thought to herself and turned her attention back to Dumbledore who didn't seem bothered by it.

"The tournament will officially be opened at the end of the feast," continued Dumbledore. "I invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home." Dumbledore then sat down. Alexa noticed that he and Karkaroff start engaging in a conversation and she could have sworn Dumbledore looked over to her a few times. Alexa looked to the table and food appeared before it. With glee she started at her dinner, she was starving. As she ate she looked over at the staff table checking out the professors her eyes settled lastly at a teacher with long dark hair, dark eyes and wearing black robes. Her stomache then twisted into knots all of a sudden she wasn't sure as he was older but a part of her though she recognized him as one of the men in her dreams. Alexa then turned to the blonde haired boy who had addressed Krum before and was currently engaged in a conversation about his dad to the boys beside him.

"Excuse me, Draco Malfoy, you said your name was? I was wondering if you could tell me who that is?" Alexa asked as she pointed towards the dark haired professor in question. Malfoy looked to whom she was pointing at and smired.

"That is Professor Snape, our Potion's teacher and Slytherin's," Malfoy straightened his robes drawing attention to the house crest on them. "head of house." he continued. Alexa turned to look back at Professor Snape.

"So, he's Professor Snape, High Master Karkaroff speaks highly of him. Thank you." She replied, Alexa's eyes not leaving Snape studying him. Malfoy just nodded in response and went back to eating and his conversation with his friends. Snape must have felt her gaze as he then looked over at her and again he too looked at her as if she was a ghost. Alexa had long deep red hair and bright green eyes, light freckles along the top of her cheeks and nose. She was slender and of average height for a girl her age. Snape's gaze intensified as if deep in thought looking at her. Alexa was the first to break eye contact blushing a little under his gaze heart beat picking up. She couldn't help feeling even more sure that she'd seen him before. She hoped she'd be able to get a chance to speak to him sometime in the near future. Alexa was feeling extremely unsettled and squirmed in her seat as starving as she was before she was no longer hungry. She didn't like the feelings of dread and fear that settled in her like her body was remembering something her mind had long forgotten. Krum then turned to look at Alexa concerned.

"Are you alright Alexa?" he asked noticing she had stopped eating and her squirming. She looked up and him and smiled.

"Yeah, just being uncharacteristically nervous. Haha." She replied trying to joke off her feelings. Krum raised an eye brow at her not entirely convinced, he patted her back and returned to his pudding nonetheless. Alexa was grateful he didn't push, though he rarely did though at the same time grateful for his concern. No one else from her school would have bothered to ask her. Krum was a decent guy not like most of the students at the school. She was going to miss him when he graduated, he was the closest thing she had to a friend.

Once the first and second courses were finished the dishes vanished and Dumbledore stood up again. Everyone was getting excited and there was now two new people sitting up at the head table Alexa noticed.

"The moment has come," Dumbledore said, smiling as ever at everyone. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartimus Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation-" there was some polite applause from the students around the hall - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." There was more applause amongst the students and he waved back at them. Alexa just watched on only half paying attention as she wasn't supposed to care about the tournament but couldn't really help it. "Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch worked tirelessly over the last summer on the arrangements for the Triwizard tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime on the panel of judges that score the champion's efforts." Alexa secretly wished she could be one of those Champions and then looked over to Krum, whom Professor Karkaroff was pushing to enter the tournament. He was listening intently to Dumbledore. "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

The weird looking man Alexa saw earlier that night apparently named Mr. Filch now walked over to Dumbledore carrying a large old looking wooden chest covered with jewels. The students getting ever excited.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been looked over by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore, as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table in front of him. "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical powess – their daring, their power of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

"I eat danger for breakfast." Alexa mumbled to no one in particular in a regular meal setting no one would have heard her mumble but the hall had been so dead silent that you could hear a pin drop at the concentration into Dumbledore's speech. Her comment earned her a few giggles from the Slytherin table which in turn a few of the professors turned to their table. Alexa blushed and quickly brushed it off quickly, back to her quirky self.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly he to had to turned to briefly look over at the Slytherin table, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how the perform -"

"I can certainly judge _performance..._ " Alexa again mumbled jokingly to herself. This again, especially from the boys within earshot earned her more snickers. She didn't blush this time but just smirked in response to the quiet laughter. She could feel Professor Karkaroff's glare at her but didn't let it bother her, Dumbledore had said to make themselves as home after all.

"- each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector … The Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore went on. He then took out his wand and tapped the chest three times which made it slowly open. It creaked in protest a little at it's obvious old state. Dumbledore reached inside and revealed an old looking over sized wooden goblet. It would have look bland in comparison to the jeweled chest it was stored in had it been not for the blue dancing flames within it. Dumbledore then gently placed the goblet atop of the now closed chest to be seen from everyone in the hall. Alexa noticed that some of the students towards the back stand slightly or lean over to try and get a better look regardless. She looked back over to where she saw the two boys and girl from before, they were definitely on the edge of their seat with excitement. Eyes glued to Dumbledore and the goblet.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment, and then slip it into the Goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the Goblet will return the names on the three it has judged most worthy to represent each school. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete -"

"Here is comes…" Alexa commented earning looks from the Slytherin's at the table. Fellow Durmstrang students at the table already suspecting what was about to be said next as well. They put their attention back to Dumbledore.

"- To ensure that no underage students yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it as been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line." Dumbledore explained and there was an uproar from the younger of the Hogwarts students especially from the table with the red ties. They all quickly settled down though as Dumbledore gave them all a stern look and went on.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this Tournament is no to be entered lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obligated to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet Constitutes a binding, magical contract. There will be no change of heart once you have become champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play, before you drop your name into the Goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all." Dumbledore finished.

Students then started to gather themselves and make their way out of the Hall. Alexa sighed and looked over and saw Professor Karkaroff making his way over to them. "Back to the ship then everyone, Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?" Krum shook his head and Alexa rolled her eyes as they both put their furs back on getting ready to head out into the cool fall air.

"I would like some wine professor," said one of the other Durmstrang boys hopefully. Alexa rolled her eyes again and shook her head knowing very well he was going to say no to the boy. Professor Karkaroff only spoiled Krum and doted upon him especially on days like today when he's under the weather. Still, she couldn't managed to be jealous of him as he was always nice to her.

"I wasn't offering it to _you_ , Paliakoff," snapped Karkaroff. "You have spilled food all down your front again you disgusting boy." Alexa gave the Paliakoff a sympathetic glance but he just huffed and looked away. It was true though, the way he did always get messy at meals was gross, she could never figure out how anyone could get so covered in food. She almost felt embarrassed for him, almost. She tried to be nice. Karkaroff then turned and started leading his students from the fall as they reached the doors they met with the three students Alexa had been watching occasionally. The three had stopped to let them go first.

"Thank you," said Karkaroff looking at them briefly and then froze. Staring more intently on the boy with messy black hair and glasses. Alexa noticed for the first time that his eyes were also green, the same shade as hers and had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. She looked up and Karkaroff and he had gone a little white. The other Durmstrang students also came to a stop in front of the boy also curiously looking him over. Paliakoff elbows the girl beside him, Alexa's bunk mate in the ribs who then turned and glared at him.

"Yes, that's Harry Potter," She replied annoyed and rubbing her ribs where he had jabbed her. Alexa's eyes opened wide.

"Potter?" Alexa asked out loud a little surprised. Her fellow students looked at her and comprehension dawned on their faces. Karkaroff only turned his eyes towards her. He had hoped to avoid this encounter. Even the boy now known to be Harry Potter turned to her and they started at each other.

"Hey, Lex… You and Potter look a lot alike? Distant cousin or something?" Paliakoff finally acknowledging her. Alexa just shook her head.

"I don't know, my family died years ago," she looked over and replied to him. Alexa turned back to Harry and they booth looked at each other very confused.

Just then a loud grunt from behind the Hogwarts trio drawing attention to himself as he approached the bunch. Alexa couldn't help but stare at the man, he had wild messy hair and a fake magical eye that was glancing in every direction even focusing on her for a moment. Then it turned to glare directly at Karkaroff unblinkingly. He stopped next to them leaning heavily on his staff.

"You!" Karkaroff looked over at the man with what colour was left in is face drained away at once. "Moody?" Alexa was so very confused and a little annoyed.

"Me." said Moody grimly. "Unless you have something to say to the Potter boy, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You are blocking the doorway." Alexa looked over and it was indeed true half the hall was waiting behind them trying to figure out the hold-up. With that Karkaroff spun on his heel and continued out of the hall the Durmstang students slowly following. Alexa hesitated for a moment, she wanted to speak to the Potter boy but decided it could wait and hurried after her Professor she could feel Harry and Moody's eyes on her back as she left the Hall.

They continued on and boarded them ship Karkaroff had snapped at them all to make their way to their bunks and go to bed and that he didn't want to hear a peep from anyone or else. He was obviously very angry about something. Alexa was the last to get on the ship and when she did Karkaroff grabbed her arm and glared at her and said.

"Remember what I told you before term started, focus on your studies and nothing else. No need for you to socialize with the other students you are not here for the Tournament." Karkaroff reminded her. Alexa looked upon him with no emotion, he was hiding something from her and noticing just how nervous he was about being here. She wondered briefly if it had anything to do with the Potter boy and or the Moody man.

"Yes, Professor." Alexa replied, and with that Karkaroff let go of her arm and let her proceed to her cabin bunk. He too turned and headed to his cabin. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting new day that was for sure.

* * *

End Note:

Yes, before anyone points it out. I quoted a most of Dumbledore's speech directly. I'm practically rewriting the book from someone else's perspective while adding new parts to it to her experience. So some things will be similar and other's completely different. Nothing will be completely identical. The story is from Alex's point of view so you will be reading her experience throughout the story and what she does as apposed to Harry's. Hopefully you are all not to mad about that. Please let me know what you think and thank you to those who have reviewed so far. This is the first FanFiction I've done in a long time so I really want to make it amazing for you all. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. OH! Another thing I want to note, some parts of the story will be closer to how the movies portrayed Harry Potter and other parts closer to the books, as you probably already noticed. I write this story as I see it in my mind and that one scene in particular where Durmstang and Alexa comes in was how I always pictured it. Even long before I decided to and was persuaded by a friend to write this story that has been brewing in my head for months.

See you all in Chapter 2, which will be in about a week or two. I'm aiming to have a new chapter out every one to two weeks. See you all soon and thank you for reading!

08/11/17 Edit: I'm changing the story a little bit as I am not completely happy with it. It's only minor changes to the this chapter and the next to make the plot flow better.


	3. Chapter Two - First Encounters

Harry Potter and the Lost Girl.  
Written in the year of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

A retelling of Sorts.

By Konekochu ~ Sandra Andrews  
Dedicated to Alan Rickman  
Chapter 2 – First Encounters

"Mama? … Mama?"

Alexa shot straight up, sitting in her bed drenched in a cold sweat and tears in her eyes. She had the dream again clearer then ever she was shaking and crying. Fear flooding her body and she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tight resting her forehead on her knees. In the bed next to her her bunk mate groaned annoyed.

"Seriously, Lex it's barely sunrise. Stop being a baby and go back to sleep." The older girl snapped as she pulled the blankets over her head. Alexa shot her a dirty look.

"Sure your majesty Anastasiya, right after you stop gassing up the room with your butt factory." Alexa shot back with anger. The only student Anastasiya lunged up half asleep to hex Alexa but Alexa was faster and quickly disarmed her, wand falling to the floor and rolling over to Alex's feet. "Finish your beauty sleep. Medusa. I'm getting up to take a shower before breakfast anyway." Alexa picked up the other student's wand and tossed it back. Anastasiya caught the wand and grunting flopping back down to get more sleep. Alexa walked over to her trunk of belongings at the end of her bed and grabbed her pouch of toiletries and a clean set of school robes. Normally on weekends at their school allowed to wear casual clothes but she wasn't sure about the rules at Hogwarts so she decided to play is safe till she knew for sure. Alexa hated uniforms, at least their uniforms, the Hogwarts ones were kinda cute. Alexa had a Gothic-Victorian style to how she dressed when allowed to wear what she wanted, she liked to dress up when the opportunities presented themselves, she did have her feminine side after all.

Alexa left the room and headed to the shower room in the boat she was happy that hardly anyone was up yet. She had only seen a couple other students awake, it was only around 6am; she hated being up this early. At least it gave her some time to herself. After she showered and dressed she dumped, her stuff quietly on her bed, grabbed her shoulder bag of books and headed up to the castle. Partially to go scope out their library and partially to explore. She was here to learn so learn she will.

Alex took a deep breath of fresh air happy the storm that had been pouring down the night before had died out through the night. There was only a slight drizzle and the sun was trying to peek out through the clouds as it rose. She couldn't help but take in her surroundings in some ways it was similar to Durmstrang but more homey, Hogwarts had a more friendly and welcoming air to it. Her guess had it had to do with the Headmaster Dumbledore and how he seemed much different the Karkaroff. Thinking of Dumbledore then reminded her of how he had looked at her and Professor Snape as well, it kind of bothered her a little bit, and she was very curious as to know why they looked so shocked to see her. She will ask about it eventually. She was going to explore, she liked snooping around new places. As she opened the doors she was shocked to see the strange looking professor Moody walking away from the Goblet as if he had just put something in it. Alexa decided very quickly asking questions at this time as to what he was doing wasn't wise given how he was looking at her. Which was again a mix of shock and suspicion. The Spinning eye focused on her again.

"Good morning Professor, is it too early to be up and about? Sorry if I startled you." Alexa said trying to sound as sweet and innocent as she could. She felt her teeth rot slowly. She smiled up at him.

"Morning girl. Not too early, students are slowly rising all over the castle. I can see everything with this eye." Moody pointed to his artificial eye.

"Ah, yes – students must be eager to enter their names into the cup." Alexa motioned to the cup. "What class is it you teach Professor Moody?" Alexa asked.

"Defense against the Dark Arts, a class that may be an easy "O" for a Durmstrang student." Moody replied. Alexa walked deeper into the room watching the goblet and noting the age ring around it. Yea… there was no way she was getting through that without a little help. Though, she really didn't want to enter any way. The Glory would have been cool, but she could live without it.

"It could be, but it could be useful to learn to defend against what we're regularly taught. The dark arts, interesting things they are. The things one can do to another if they wished to. I have come to notice in my years at Durmstrang and leaning from Professor Karkaroff that the Dark Arts are varied, ever-changing. As you learn to counter something there is a new way to torture, maim or kill. To reach heights of power one could only dream of reaching." Alexa shifted her eyes to look at Moody who was looking at her with curiosity. "It's an admirable job to be a Defense Teacher, teaching those to defend against a type of magic that is ever changing." Alexa couldn't hide the loving tone in her voice when talking about the dark arts. She had to admit using them on deserving people slightly satisfying.

"There is something certainly strange about you, you are certainly a mystery." Moody said his eyes fixed upon her as he took a step closer. ' _The veil of enchantments surrounding her are slowly weakening, it is only a matter of time before they break_ _. I will have to keep an eye on her._ ' Moody thought to himself. Alexa took a few steps to the side feeling a little uneasy about his statement.

"My whole life is a mystery." Alexa replied hoping to find a way out of this conversation.

"Constant Vigilance, girl. Mysteries don't always stay that way." Moody replied. Just as Moody was about to say something more a couple more students wondered into the castle one from Durmstrang and the other from Beauxbatons to drop their names into the cup. Alexa then took the opportunity to excuse herself from the conversation. "It was good to speak with you Professor." she said with a polite smile as she wandered off quickly down a random hall.

Alexa couldn't explain why but she didn't like the vibe she got off Moody, not that she like liked the vibes she got off most people, especially lately. She felt very weird, everything was getting weird and she was starting to regret agreeing to come here. Not that disagreeing would have helped her much. Then again Karkaroff didn't seem too keen on the idea of her coming even though he wanted to bring her at the same time… Now she was just starting to confuse herself. She just decided for the time being to blame the dreams for unnerving her and making her paranoid.

Alexa ended up wondering around a hall that led to a little court yard with a little garden and fountain. Curious, she wandered out into it looking around at the shrubbery and slowly dying flowers. Autumn's touches. The leaves crunched under her feet and she smiled. There was was something beautiful about the turning of seasons. Alexa kicked the leaves around feeling very much like a child but in that moment she didn't care. At least not until she felt eyes on her again and stopped. She looked around the court yard and saw through one of the window near one of the entrances of the court yard, Professor Snape looking over at her. He had looked like he had just been walking by and noticed her. Alexa took a deep breath and decided she may as well go introduce herself to him and say hello.

As she began to walk towards him the wind picked up rusting up some of the leaves and then some willow leaves came flying down from the sky, they almost appeared to look like birds till they landed all around her. Alexa looked around puzzled as she couldn't figure out where they came from, she bent down to pick one up and looked over at Professor Snape. He was watching her silently calculating wondering if she was who he thought she was and how much she knew. As Alexa got closer to him and the more she was able to make out his face the colour drained from hers. Her paced slowed down as reached him.

"Hi..." Was all she in the end was able to say all her words all she thought she would say and asked just vanished from her mind, suddenly at a loss for words. She looked down at the willow leaves in her hand and held it out. The leaves flapped over to Professor Snape, he held out his hand and they landed in it. He looked at them thoughtfully and back at Alexa. As she looked onto Snape a flash of the man from her dream face appeared atop of his. ' _Is this that guy_?' Alexa thought to herself.

"Awfully early on a Saturday morning to be up and about." Snape said looking back at Alexa who shifted from one foot to the other nervously under his gaze.

"I couldn't agree more, with you there, I woke up and wasn't able to get back to sleep. Figured I'd hunt down the library but found this place instead." Alexa replied pointing to the courtyard. The two of them stared at the other for a minute decided to just to cut the awkwardness. "Professor Karkaroff mentioned to me you are a really great Potion's master. I am excited to see what your class is like. Potions is one of my favorite classes." Alexa explained. Snape slipped the willow leaves in his pocket and crossed his arms wrapping his cloak around him.

"He mentioned me did he? It's curious he brought you here as you are not of age to compete in the tournament. Why is that?" Snape asked watching her. Alexa sighed and smirked.

"I thought it odd as well, he never has me too far away. I guess it's a family thing. He said I could learn a lot from you. He's always trying to make sure I'm learning from the best and the top of my class. So, now I'm here, to learn from you." Alexa explained. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Karkaroff is family to you miss?" Snape inquired. "I guess I better make sure I am extra attentive and harder on you." Alexa leaned against the wall.

"He is my uncle. He's raised me for as long as I can remember. With the exception of a couple times I was sent to stay with someone else for awhile. As he had a business to attend to where I couldn't go as well." Alexa explained. Alexa felt the grumbles of hunger brewing in her stomach. "I take it you caught me prancing around on your way to breakfast, shall we walk together?" She asked, Alexa hoped he'd say yes, partially cause she wasn't completely sure she'd be able to find her way back. The Castle was huge.

"I see." Snape replied and turned slightly motioning her to follow. Alexa wondered he was a Legilimens as she got the feeling he was not one to walk with students. They walked in silence towards the great hall. A lot more students were awake and about now and noticed that the Hogwarts students were casting her curious glances as she and Snape walked by. She also noticed how they tried to avoid Snape's gaze like they were intimidated by him.

' _Ah, I guess he runs his class similar to Professor Karkaroff. Fear._ ' Alexa thought to herself at least she knew what to expect. She caught Snape's gaze with the corner of her eye. The extra attention wasn't lost on him. Though if he regretted walking with her he didn't let it show either way. At lease not directly, he did snap at a couple students with yellow ties draped over shoulders and shirts untucked to properly dress themselves before forcing their presence on others. As Alexa and Snape approached the Great Hall they heard a lot of laughter and spotted Dumbledore talking to a few students a couple which seem to have grown beards.

"Aging Potion... Fail" Alexa muttered and to her surprise earned her a small upturn of the lips from Snape. The bearded boys walked off down the hall deeper into the castle and the others went into the Great Hall.

"Good Morning Severus!" Dumbledore greeted the younger professor as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Headmaster." Was all Professor Snape said with a slight nod of the head. Dumbledore gave Alexa a gentle smile, which Alexa smiled back. She then excused herself and thanked Professor Snape for walking with her to the Hall and looked around acknowledging the Halloween decorations around. Snape and Dumbledore walked passed her talking quietly as they approached and sat down at the head table. Alexa noticed the three from the night before talking at their table and then looked over at the Slytherin table. She was curious to go talk to him but wasn't sure at the same time. With an inhale of breath she walked over to the trio, her curiosity getting the better of her.

As she approached a bunch of cheering erupted from the entrance hall and made her turn around to look. A tall black girl came running into the great hall and then sat down with the Potter boy and the other two. The four of them were talking excitedly, she hesitated for a moment then continued her way over the Gryffindor table.

"What are we going to do today then?" asked the ginger haired boy to the others.

"We haven't been down to see Hagrid yet." Harry suggested. Hermione then noticed Alexa and turned to her and smiled.

"Good Morning" Greeted Hermione. Alexa smiled back.

"Good morning, I believe we sort of met last night." Alexa said addressing Harry, Hermione and Ron. "When we were all exiting the hall. I'm Alexa Karkaroff. 5th Year student at Durmstrang." Alexa introduced herself holding her hand out to shake hands.

"Hello, I'm Herminone Granger" Herminone replied accepting the handshake. "This is Ron Weasley" Hermoine pointed to Ron who had toast in his mouth and so waved hello. "and you already know this is Harry Potter." Harry nodded.

"Hey." greeted Harry also shaking Alexa's hand. "Care to join us?" Harry asked. He had to admit he was very curious about her. By this time the tall black girl and wondered over to other students at the table. There was a bit of an awkward silence after Alexa sat across from Harry. She glassed over the head table and noticed that the Headmaster was watching them curiously.

"Is is just me or do some people just really like watching me? Or is the Headmaster, Professors Moody and Snape always a little creepy with the watchy watchy?" Alexa asked breaking the silence. The other three casually glanced over at the head table as well.

"It's a switch from them watching me all the time." Harry muttered resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Alexa raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"I think it's more then just them that are acting a little weird. Your High Master Karkaroff was too. When he saw Harry and Moody" Ron said while finishing up his breakfast. Alexa started helping herself to some toast and eggs.

"That is indeed true." Alexa replied. Biting the bullet she took a deep breath and asked "So, Harry Potter, it's pretty much public knowledge you are the boy who lived and defeated The Dark Lord. I hope you don't mind me asking, what's your family like?" Harry looked at her a little stunned. He wasn't really surprised she brought up the 'boy who lived' bit, who doesn't when meeting him for the first time. He was a little surprised by her called Voldemort "The Dark Lord" and the asking of his family.

"Um, I really don't know much. Come to think of it, other then my parents who are both murdered by, well – you know. I don't really know anything about the Potters." Harry paused for a moment and quickly thought to herself that he really should ask someone about them at point. "I live with my mother's muggle sister, her husband and son. Not very interesting nor pleasant people." Harry finished.

"What about you Alexa? What's your family like – you mentioned last night they are also dead?" Hermione asked. Alexa turned to Hermione and with a small frown nodded.

"Yeah, they died when I was very young. I don't know to much either, they died during the war and ended up living with my Uncle, Professor Karkaroff, primarily." Alexa explained then taking a bite of her food. She glanced around the room quickly making note that Karkaroff wasn't in the room. She knew that he wouldn't be too happy if he caught her talking about any of this. Looking back at the trio their faces were almost the same. A mix of curiosity, surprise with a little sadness.

"You live with your Headmaster, he's a teacher, isn't that a little weird? I am also a little jealous being able to have access to all that knowledge." Hermione asked. Alexa sighed.

"Maybe a little, the other students do treat me weirdly cause of it. Thinking I get favoritism, but I don't. If anything he's the hardest and worst with me then anyone." Alexa answered there was a pregnant pause there for a few minutes. A silence fell between them then Ron put down his food.

"Whoa! Now I'm full." Ron exclaimed leaning back and rubbing his stomach breaking the silence. Alexa couldn't help but smile.

"So, out of random curiosity. Who is Hagrid? I heard you mention him when I approached." Alexa asked looking back at Harry.

"He's a really good friend and a Professor here. He was game keeper, then last year he was appointed to teach Care of Magical creatures. He's... really passionate about it." Harry answered, his eyes lit up talking about Hagrid, Alexa could tell that Harry really cared about him.

"Passionate is a good way to put it, wait till you see the Blast Ended Skrewts. My poor fingers." Ron exclaimed looking down at his hands. Harry and Hermione gave him sympathetic smiles.

"Oh!" Hermione said suddenly. "That reminds me, I still haven't asked him to join. S.P.E.W.!"

"What and What?!" Alexa asked. "Skrewts, S.P.E.W.?"

"Hagrid cross bred Manticores and Fire Crabs and the result he named Blast Ended Skrewts. They are extremely ill tempered, to say the least." Hermione explained.

"Ah." Alexa replied. "I take it they are blasty blasty."

"And Stingy Stingy." Ron quipped in poking his finger as if stinging something with it.

"So that's those things what's S.P.E.W?" Alexa asked Hermione. Ron and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Alexa.

"S.P.E.W. is the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. That I have started. I'm advocating for better treatment for house elves." Hermione said happy that someone was showing interest.

"I see, yeah… Some people do treat them horribly." Alexa replied. ' _Though they seem to like it, they seem a little masochistic. Some of them anyway_.' Alexa thought to herself.

"I take it, we're going over to see Hagrid's?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron who then looked at each other and nodded. "Do you want to come with us Alexa?"

"I will have to rain check, I need to go hunt down the library and get some studying done. I'm sure my head master is going to grill me on what I did today." Alexa explained. "He's really on me that I'm here to learn and not socialize. Which sucks a bit, I like most people. I tried to find it this morning but got turned around. Found a pretty court yard at least."

"The one on the other side of the Castle towards the dungeons?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I think… I don't know where those are either." Alexa replied.

"I'll show you the way to the Library. I have to run up and grab my S.P.E.W badges from Gryffindor tower. I'll give you one." Hermione offered standing up. Alexa nodded and got up as well.

"Thanks and sure." Alexa said gratefully. The two girls left the Great Hall Hermione talking about S.P.E.W. the whole way to the tower and then Library. Hermione gave a badge to Alexa and then headed off to meet up with Harry and Ron then headed off to Hagrid's. Alexa went into the library where she stayed and studied for the rest of the day.

End Notes:

Sorry it took longer to get this out then expected as I wanted to make sure anything I wrote worked and was accurate to the lore. Those curious about the scene with Snape it was inspired by his memories in DHp2 movie, also the courtyard she found was seen in the movies a couple times as well. So there isn't any confusion I'm working with the book version of 'Moody' rather then the movie one.

Chapter 3 is already started. So, Yay! Thank you all for your reviews I really love reading them.


	4. Chapter Three - Champions

Harry Potter and the Lost Girl.  
Written in the year of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

A retelling of Sorts.

By Konekochu ~ Sandra Andrews  
Dedicated to Alan Rickman  
Chapter 3 – Champions

Alexa studied and watched other students in the library the rest of the day, going over potions and Herbology books. She couldn't really concentrate very well though, yesterday's and that morning's events and encounters going through her mind. She couldn't understand why she felt like she knew Professor Snape, and was drawn to him. Even before that when they met Draco Malfoy, she was sure she has heard her Uncle Karkaroff mention a Malfoy to her before in the past. When it got close to dinner time she put away the borrowed books and packed up her belongings. First she went over to the ship and dropped off her school things in her room then headed back to the Castle Great Hall. When she walked in she noticed it was almost full when she got there, she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and Krum at the Slytherin table with the rest of her schoolmates. It appeared that Krum kindly saved her a seat so she headed over to him. Alexa caught Harry's eyes as she walked by and they smiled at each other as she made her way over to Krum and sat down. She suddenly felt and icy glare on her and looked over at the head table and there was Professor Karkaroff staring at her. ' _He is totally going to be asking about that smiley exchange'_. Alexa thought to herself and sighed. She also noted that Professor Snape was watching her as well but not quite the same amount of ice to it, more curiosity and suspicion.

The Goblet of Fire had been moved back in front of the head table centered in front of Dumbledore. The Halloween feast seemed to go on forever everyone talking about who entered and who they want to get picked. Alexa was indifferent as it wasn't like she had a shot as she couldn't enter, she couldn't lie that there was a part of her that longed to be the center of attention and have people acknowledge her. She hated being ignored all the time. Maybe she just longed to have a true set of friends. Alexa looked over to Krum and smiled. ' _Well, at least I have one. That should be good enough right?_ ' Alexa thought. Krum noticed Alexa smile at him and gave her a small smile in return. They had a brief conversation on what the other did that day. Apparently Krum spent a lot of his time today at the quiddich pitch and exploring the grounds.

At long last everyone had finished eating and the tables cleared of the food and dishes. Dumbledore then got to his feet. Silence then filled the Great Hall as everyone was waiting to find out who the Champions will be, even Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked tense and expectant as the students. Mr. Crouch looked quite uninterested and even maybe a little distracted maybe even bored, however. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students around the room.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make it's decision," said Dumbledore approaching the Goblet. "I estimate it only needs another minute or so." Dumbledore looked from the Goblet to the students. "Now when the champion's names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table. - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Dumbledore took out his wand and made a sweeping motion with it, all the candles with the exception of the ones in the pumpkins in the Great Hall went out. The goblet now appeared to shine more brightly than anything else in the room, sparks soon began to shoot out of it into the air and the whole room gasped. A piece of parchment shot out out of the blue flames of the goblet which Dumbledore caught and read then looked up.

"The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum." he announced and the room burst into the applause. Over at the Slytherin table Viktor looked very happy to be chosen and stood up. Ron was heard yelling 'No surprise there' from the Gryffindor table which made Alexa smirk as it was true. Not really a surprise at all. Karkaoff was counting on Krum being chosen at champion, being one of the most athletic and talented at the school. Alexa stood up with him and gave him a congratulatory hug.

"Congrats, be safe my friend." Alexa trying her best not to sound a little jealous and gave Krum a smile and a wink. Krum returned the hug and smile.

"Thank you Lexi!" he replied and then headed to the other chamber by the head table as Dumbledore had directed.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaoff so loudly everyone could hear him. "Knew you had it in you!" Alexa had sat back down she was happy for him but now felt a little lonely now that Krum wasn't there anymore. She glanced around the room, attention had now returned to Dumbledore and the cup the moment Krum has entered the next chamber. The Goblet then began to glow red again and sparked began to fly, another piece of parchment flew out of the flames and Dumbledore caught once again and read it quickly.

"The Beauxbatons champion is… Fleur Delacour!" said Dumbledore. Alexa looked over the hall and saw a girl with silvery blond hair and somewhat resembled a veela gracefully stand up. Alexa cringed she didn't like princessy girls very much.

"How is such a delicate flower going to survive this tournament." Alexa muttered under her breath imitating a french accent. A few students sitting near her one being Draco Malfoy laughed.

"Maybe she won't. The tasks are not meant for the 'delicate'". Draco replied looking over at Alexa and smirked. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have a feeling she won't last very long or not do too well at the very least." Alexa responded. She then looked over at the table she had risen from and could help but laugh a bit at the other Beauxbaton's students reactions. While some of them cheered there were a few girls were burst out in tears and the jealousy couldn't be hidden in the faces of others. "Geez, I really can't stand some french and their pompousness." Alexa made a sour face, so ridiculous. Draco turned to look at the Beaubatons students and shoot his head with disgust.

"Seriously." Draco replied. Alexa and Draco looked at each other for a moment and smiled before Draco turned his attention back to Dumbledore. Alexa then peeked over that Harry and the others she spoke to briefly in the morning and they seemed to be also watching and discussing the Beaubatons students. Fleur had vanished into the next chamber and the cup began to glow red and spark again which drew Alexa's attention back to it. There wasn't a sound from the Hogwarts students as their champion's name flew out of the flames and into Dumbledore's hands. He read it and then announced with a smile.

"The Champion from Hogwarts is… Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore could barely finish saying the name as the Hufflepuff table burst into cheers and applause. Draco sneered and gave a disgusted look.

"A Hufflepuff, really?" Draco sighed. Alexa watched and noticed that Cedric was a tall attractive looking guy that seemed well liked my most students. Several of which gave him high fives and shook his hand as he made his way over to the directed chamber, Dumbledore patting his shoulder as he walked passed him. The cheering went on for quite awhile, but died down when Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count on all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to go your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

Then Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, Alexa confused started looking around trying to figure out why and it then became apparent to her and everybody what had distracted him. The fire fire in the Goblet had turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. Alexa jumped a bit when a long flame shot out of it into the air, shooting another piece of parchment into the air.

"Huh?" Alexa said confused. "Another one?"

Dumbledore reached out and caught the piece of parchment and stared at it for several moments bewildered. Everyone was staring at Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore whispered. Students began to whisper to each other no one made out what he had said. "Harry Potter..." he said a little louder, his tone confused. The mutterings became louder as some of the students who sat closer to the head table was able to hear him.

"What did he say? Another Champion?" Alexa asked Draco. Draco turned to look at her and shrugged and turned back to Dumbledore.

"HARRY POTTER!" yelled Dumbledore. Alexa's eyes went wide with surprise and like everyone else turned to look at Harry. Who clearly looked as bewildered as everyone else and frankly looked like he may wet himself. There wasn't any applause only shock swept through the room. Soon whispers sprouted though the room mostly with angry tones.

A chair screeched as it was pushed back and Professor McGonagall stood up and swept past the other teachers and over to Dumbledore whispering urgently, he frowned. Alexa was in awe, it was no secret that the boy was not of age to participate and wondered how in the world he got his name in the cup and how and why the cup shot out a fourth name, how was that fair? Alexa continued to watch Harry he finally moved to look at Ron and Hermione as he shook his head and said something to them. She assumed he was denying putting his name into the cup. Up at the table the other school's headmasters and the ministry staff had joined Dumbledore by the Goblet whispering back and forth. Then Professor McGonagall turned to look and Harry and lifted her her motioning him to come forward.

"Harry Potter." She called over to him. "Harry! Up here, if you please." Harry shakily stood up and moved forward after a push from Hermione and stumbled slightly. Alexa's eyes followed him as he walked over to the Professors.

"Well… Through the door, Harry." Dumbledore said with a blank look. McGonagall gave him a pat on the shoulder and then nudged him on. Everyone watched him unloving still like statues bewildered as he made his way over and into the next chamber. Ludo Bagman excused himself from the group and followed Harry into the chamber. Dumbledore then turned to the rest of the students.

"Now the events for tonight are over for this evening, everyone should make their way back to their common rooms, it's getting late." Dumbledore announced to the students "Teachers, Mr. Crouch." Dumbledore then moved and made his way to the chamber followed by the other headmasters, McGonagall and Mr. Crouch. The Great Hall erupted in voices from confused, surprised and angry. Alexa shot out of her seat and walked over to Professor Karkaroff before he made it into the chamber.

"What's going on Uncle?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her. Karkaroff shot her an angry glare.

"Not now girl, head back to the boat with the others." Karkaroff spat and the continued into the chamber. Alexa made a face thinking _'oooh, h_ _e'_ _s pissed.'_ Then made her way back to her seat where she grabbed one last butter tart and taking a bite.

"So, what did he say?" Alexa jumped and coughed as she nearly swallowed her tart the wrong way. She turned and noticed it was Draco and the two gnarly boys that always seemed to follow him. 'Got to love minions.' she thought. She shook her head.

"He didn't tell me anything. Shooed me off, not surprised. Probably will hear him ranting about it on the boat later. We probably won't get much sleep… very hot tempered he is." Alexa said.

"Psht" Draco spat. "Just like Potter, managing to find a way to worm his way in. Always getting special treatment that one. Thinking he is better than everyone. Thinks he's _special_." Draco frowned and crossed his arms. Alexa was thoughtful for a moment.

"He looked surprised, but that could have been an act to fool the teachers." Alexa replied dusting off crumbs from the butter tart that had fallen on her. Draco nodded.

"An act for sure, he always needs to be the center of attention. Things around here always seem to revolve around _The Great Harry Potter_." Draco replied.

"I wonder if they will actually let him compete? He isn't 17. Though they may have to, when you name is chosen by The Goblet is creates a binding magical contract that can't be broken. They may not have a choice..." Alexa thought out loud. Draco was a bit astonished she knew those details, he didn't. Not letting it seem like he didn't he straightened his robes and replied.

"Well… there you go. Wormed his way in indeed. Doubt he will last long in the tournament any way." said Draco. Alexa noticed from the corner of her eye that she and Draco were being watched by Hermione and Ron and turned her head to look at them and frowned as they seemed to be giving her a look of disapproval. Draco followed her line a sight and scoffed when he noticed the Gryffindor pair watching them. She also noticed the other students clearing the hall and made a note she would have to get going soon too.

"Potter's posse. The Mudblood and Weasley." Draco sneered. Alexa looked back at him with a blank face. She was used to hearing people being called Mudblood's so it didn't bother her too much but it did, ever so slightly.

"She's a mudblood?" Alexa asked raising an eyebrow. Draco nodded. Alexa was about to say something more but suddenly there were loud footsteps and suddenly large hands on their shoulders.

"Go on students off to your common rooms, you heard Dumbledore." Hagrid said with a smile and hurrying them off. Alexa and Draco nodded at each other and then went their separate ways. Draco down towards the dungeons and Alexa outside and to the boat.

Alexa flopped down on her bed and looked over at the other side of the room, her roommate wasn't there, which she was grateful. It wasn't too much longer till she heard a loud bang and boat shook slightly. Karkaroff voice could be heard through most of the boat.

"I can't believe they are going to let that Potter brat compete!" He bellowed. Then another bang and shutter. Alexa rolled her eyes and sighed. She then heard a slow thudding steps coming down the steps she knew that walking pattern. Alexa shot up out of bed and hurried over to the door, opened it and poked her head out. She was right.

"Krum!" Alexa said a little louder then normal grabbing him and pulled him into the room. Though underestimating his weight and him being taken completely by surprise they tripped and stumbled back, falling down onto Alexa's bed. Krum having landed right on top of her stared down at her. Their expressions mirrored each other, eyes wide and shocked. Alexa laughed. "Sorry about that Viktor, you on top of me wasn't my intention." She said as Krum sat up with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"You are a silly girl Lexi." Krum replied. Alexa grinned as she sat back up on the bed. "I take it, you are wanting to know what happened in the back chamber?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Alexa replied excitedly leaning forward. "Judging by Professor's yelling when he got on the ship that they are definitely going to be letting Potter in the tournament. Do you know how he did it or who did it?" she asked. Krum nodded.

"He says he didn't put his name in the cup, judging by how he was behaving I don't think he put his name in the cup or had someone do it for him. He was taken by surprise same as everyone else." said Krum. Alexa tilted her head slightly thinking.

"They at least got to have a theory on how his name got in the goblet?" Alex asked.

"Yes, the professor with the magical eye… Moody I think he name was. Thinks that someone used a strong Confundus charm on the Goblet making it think they were four schools competing, listing Potter the only student from that school competing guaranteeing his name being drawn." Krum explained. Alexa's eye went wide in surprise.

"It would take a very strong wizard to be able to Confund the Goblet so it had to been an experienced wizard, like one of the teachers or something. Why would they do that, extra student in the tournament? Why Potter?" Alexa asked thinking out loud. Moving of the bed to lean against the wall taking a moment to look out the window for a moment before turning back to Krum.

"That is what our Professor and the headmistress from Beauxbatons thinks, that someone put his name in so they can have a better chance at winning. Professor Moody thinks that who ever put his name in the cup is trying to get him killed. Making sure he is chosen by the Goblet and knowing he would have to compete." Krum said.

"Binding Magical Contracts can't be broken." Alexa finished and Krum nodded confirming. "It's going to be an interesting year all right. I'm going to need a lot of pop corn." She finished. Krum laughed softly and stood up.

"It is late we should get to bed, busy year indeed." Krum and Alexa shared a light friendly hug. Alexa walked Krum to the door and wished each other good night, then walked further down the hall to his room. It was just then Alexa's roommate arrived back to their room, having seen Krum leave the room Anastasiya raised an eyebrow at Alexa, she then noticed Alexa's bed was a little messed up as she got to her own bed.

"Having a little fun, with our school Champion? Little slut." Anastasiya taunted Alexa who flopped onto the messy blankets then smirked over at Anastasiya.

"Oh yes, loads of it. He's going to bed pleased. I'm rather tired now, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!" Alexa just going with it. She tried her best not to let her classmates get to her she didn't care about the rumors that sometimes went around about her. Having started a few of them herself, she hated to admit it she found it funny sometimes what people whispered about her. Alexa noticed she forgot to change into her sleep wear and got up quickly to change and got back into bed and turned and faced the wall. By this time Anastasiya as well had gotten into bed still shooting dirty looks at Alexa. It wasn't too long the pair of them fell asleep and all that could be heard from the ship was snoring and Karkaroff's ranting.

–

End Notes: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, June and July got really busy. I got Married! I then changed my mind on some matters with the previous chapters which I went back and fixed, reedited. Things will flow a lot better with the minor changes I made. The next chapter shouldn't be as much as a wait. I really hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter Four - Making Waves

Harry Potter and the Lost Girl  
By: Konekochu  
Chapter Four – Making Waves

Alexa woke up that Sunday morning in a cold sweat, the dreams were really starting to shake her. Never had she had these dreams so close together like this. She then heard sounds of her roommate getting up and ready to head out. Alexa rolled up and out of bed as well. They looked at each other briefly and giving each other a dirty look. Anastasiya grabbed her bag having finished up first and left the room, the door closing loudly.

 _One of these days I'm going to hex her into oblivion_. Alexa thought to herself. Looking out of the window overlooking the lake. It was going to be a cloudy day it seemed, the sky looked so gloomy.

"Meh" Alexa huffed under her breath as she finishes getting freshened up and dressed. She then grabbed her bookbag and left for the castle's great hall for breakfast. She wandered down the halls of the ship making her way up to the deck, having pulled out her copy of Magical Drafts and Potions as she walked from her room, curious as to the potions they will be learning that year. Alexa opened the book and skimmed the table of contents.

"Drought of Peace, Properties of Moonstone, Varieties of Venom Antidotes, Strengthening Solution…" Alexa read aloud. Alexa looked up as she left the ship and on to the grounds and slipping the book back into her bag. As she began to cross the grounds she noticed Harry and Hermione walking together leaving the castle towards the lake in conversation. She decided to not interrupt their conversation by saying hello and just kept walking. They were so deep in conversation that they didn't even notice her either way. Alexa shivered and rubbed her arms looking around for some reason she was starting to feel as if she was being watched. Noting that it definitely wasn't Harry or Hermione, there really wasn't anyone else around. She made her way into the great hall and ate some breakfast as she got lost in her head for a bit. It was Sunday so there weren't any classes today, so she sat there thinking of what she could do. Krum and Karkaroff weren't around so she assumed they were holed up somewhere coming up with a game plan for the Tournament. She sighed and looked around the room, there wasn't many students up and about.

"To the Library like a good girl or wander some more like a bad girl? Now that is the question…" Alexa thought aloud to herself as she finished her breakfast deciding to do a little of both. "Explore on the way to the Library." Alexa putting the last bit of toast into her mouth and wandered through the halls looking at all the portraits on the walls and taking in her surroundings. She ended up in the trophy room, taking the time to look at them reading the names and what they were for. Alexa noticed one for Tom Riddle for Special Services to the School. A chill went down her spine for some odd reason.

"I wonder who and how he got that for doing?" She wondered as she noted there was no details saying what it was exactly his services were to the school. She moved on from it, as for some reason the name made her stomach turn. She then moved on to some Quidditch trophies and awards taking in the names, a name stood out to her James Potter – Seeker. Her heart rate sped up and another chill went through her. She knew the name, who didn't know who the Potter's were, but she didn't expect such a reaction from herself finding a small reference to them at Hogwarts. She felt inexplicably sad and decided to leave the room. It was then she felt it again the feeling of being watched. She couldn't make any sense of it. She cast a spell to detect if there was anyone else it the room but came back with nothing. She then changed her mind about going to the library and decided to go back outside and walk around where she ended up at the green houses. Herbology was one of Alexa's favorite subjects, she thought it useful with her love of potions. She was rounding one of the green houses when a woman called out to her.

"Hello there miss! What are you up to?" Greeted the professor with a smile. Alexa looked at her and gave her an impish grin. Alexa hoped she wasn't going to be in trouble for looking around.

"Hello, Professor? Sorry if I'm intruding. I was just getting familiar with the surroundings, and noticed the green houses and wanted to take a look. If that is alright?" Alexa Explained. The little witch whom had been holding a rake put it aside.

"That is quite alright, it's a new place after all. Who wouldn't want to explore a little. I'm Professor Sprout I'm the Herbology teacher, though you probably already figured that out. What's your name, you are one of the Durmstang students, yes?" Professor Sprout asked. Alexa nodded and walked closer to her.

"Yes, I am my name is Alexa Karkaroff. What are you working on, if I may ask Professor?" Alexa asked curiously. Professor Sprout looked a little surprised.

"Just preparing for my Monday classes, I have the fourth years first period and first years second." She explained pointing into the green house. Alexa's eyes lit up. "Alexa Karkaoff? Any relation to the Highmaster I assume?" Professor Sprout asked. Alexa face fall a bit and nodded.

"Yes, he is my uncle." Alexa answered hoping she wouldn't have to say much more on that subject. "May I help with some of the plants? I'm pretty good in Herbology and I'm a 5th year." Alexa asked hoping she would say yes to her helping. Alexa loved when she was able to get hands on practice with things than just rereading things in books. That and she liked being able to put her knowledge to use and move forward faster and better in her learning. She was ambitious, she didn't deny it. She always liked to get familiar with people whom she felt would benefit her. Professor Sprout paused as had to think for a moment she was a little hesitant given she didn't know the student but then agreed. She also noticed Alexa's discomfort about talking about her connection to the Highmaster and decided not to pry any further on the subject, for now.

"I don't see why not, come on then." Professor Sprout smiled opening the greenhouse door and motioning her inside. Alexa smiled and walked in side.

"Thank you Professor!" Alexa replied as she walked passed the Professor. Together throughout the morning and through lunch they worked together preparing for the next day. Professor Sprout even let Alexa know what some of upcoming plans for the 5th years in their next lesson which pleased Alexa greatly.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting alone in his office deep in thought that Sunday morning, he couldn't help but feel unsettled by the arrival of the red haired girl that came with Karkaroff. The girl's eyes haunted him, she looked just like her. His heart sank at the thought that she could be her. He gave up years ago looking for her, he knew he shouldn't have but he had figured she had perished when no traces of her were to be found. Dumbledore sighed and turned towards Fawkes who was starting to malt,

"How should I approach this Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked the bird thinking aloud. He looked towards the door as someone started to knock on it. "Come in." Dumbledore said to the knocker straightening himself on his seat behind his desk. Snape walked into the office with a serious expression on his face. He stopped as he reached the desk and looked Dumbledore straight in the eye…

"It's her isn't it?" Snape asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at Snape with a sad look in his eye. Snape huffed and paced back and forth he was on edge. The sight of her and the meeting with her yesterday, he hated to admit it shocked him.

"I am not sure, we will have to wait and see. Only time will tell." Dumbledore expressed.

* * *

Monday morning at breakfast class timetables were handed out to the visiting students, Durmstrang students were given time tables that matched up with Slytherin house and Beauxbatons matched up with Ravenclaw. Alexa looked over her schedule to see what she had that morning and groaned a little when she noticed that she had History of Magic first thing that morning but perked up when she noticed double potions right after it. Looking to her afternoon Divination and double Defense against the Dark Arts. She couldn't help but be curious about that class as up until now at Durmstrang they learned about the Dark Art, rather than defense against. She was looking forward to leaning something new and different.

After breakfast she headed to History of Magic, sitting down next to a Slytherin boy by the name Adrian Pucey. They got along decently enough as the Professor taught his lesson about the Giant Wars. While History of Magic wasn't her favorite subject she paid attention and put effort into her work nonetheless. She took notes upon notes and having to admit for once she was having trouble staying awake. It wasn't the subject itself, but rather it was the Professor's dreary voice. When class had finished Alexa couldn't help but get excited. She packed up her things and then noticed that Adrian had fallen asleep next to her at some point during the lesson and was drooling on what little notes he took. Alexa sighed to herself and shook him gently on the shoulder.

"Wake up, class is over." Alexa said to Adrian, he stirred and yawned but Alexa didn't wait to see if he actually got up. She made her way down to the dungeons for Potions class. As she approached she noticed the other students waiting outside the classroom and got in line with them. Alexa gained some of the attention of the other students in line as they started to stare and whisper to each other which irritated her. She also noted the Potter Stinks badges on some of the Slytherin students and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"May I help you?" Alexa asked a group of Gryffindor students a head of her who were particularly staring at her. One of the was about to say something but was cut of the eerie creaking of the dungeon door opening and Snape stepping out and motioning for the students to enter with a scowl on his face. All the students filed into the classroom and found their seats. Alexa taking a seat at an empty desk at the back on the Slytherin side of the room then proceeding to get her items ready.

Silence had fallen and all fidgeting had stopped in the classroom as the door shut closed and Snape walked to the front of the classroom. As he passed Alexa he looked at her briefly and kept going. He tuned to face the class as soon as he reached the front of it. Alexa could feel the commanding presence in the room everyone was giving him their stiff undivided attention. Alexa noticed they were mostly all scared of him.

"Before we begin today's lesson," Snape said as he stared down at them all. "It appears that I have a new student in my classroom." voice filled with fake pleasantness. Everyone turned to look at Alexa, she gave and impish grin to mask the sudden attention. Just then Adrian came running into the classroom earning himself angry glare from Professor Snape. "Mr. Pucey, you finally decided to grace us with your presence. Get to your seat and see me after classes today." Snape said.

"Sorry Professor" Adrian said and got to his seat a few rows in front of Alexa. The sour look he gave her as he walked past her was not missed. She scoffed, it's not like she was his mother and not her responsibility to make sure he got to class on time. Snape then turned to face Alexa and walked over to her desk.

"Alexa Karkaroff, correct?" Snape asked Alexa and she nodded.

"Yes, sir." she replied.

"Tell me, which of these is NOT an ingredient for Polyjuice Potion. Lacewing flies, Boomslang Skin, Sopophorous Bean or Fluxweed?" Snape suddenly asked her.

"The Sopophorous Bean, Sir" Alexa replied confidently.

"Correct, what is the name of the world's strongest love potion?" Snape asked.

"Amortentia" Alexa answered. Snape tried to hide a smirk. The other students in the class began to whisper to each other. Snape thought for a quick moment and asked.

"What is the common side effect of Pepperup Potion?"

"Smoke coming from the ears." Alexa answered smirking back at Professor Snape who raised an eye brow, clearly trying to not be impressed that for once he had a competent student that may actually be worth while teaching. Snape turned so he was facing Alexa and the class, the whispering stopped.

"Today we are going to be learning to brew the Draught of Peace. I'm sure Miss Karkaroff can tell you what it's used for?" Snape said looking over at Alexa. For a second there she thought the sudden pop test was over but she had to admit it was a little fun.

"It's used to calm anxiety and sooth agitation, sir." Alexa replied.

"Correct." Snape said and then walked back to the front of the classroom and turned back to face the class and took out his wand. Alexa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "The instructions are on the blackboard," with the flick of his wand they appeared there. "and all the supplies you need are in the store cupboard." he flicked his wand again and the doors came open. "Be warned, if you are not careful with the ingredients you could put the drinker into a heavy and irreversible sleep. So pay attention!" everyone in the class sat up a little straighter. "You have an hour and a half. Start."

With that the class began to get to work. Alexa gathered the ingredients paying close attention tuning out the rest of the class. Making sure that everything was put in the right order, at the right time. She couldn't be happier, she was in her element she couldn't help smiling to herself. She stirred clockwise, then anti-clockwise. Made sure at all times she fluctuated the head as directed. There was only about 10 minutes of class left when Snape had announced that there should be a light silver vapour rising from the potions and right on cue, a silvery vapour started coming from her cauldron. Alexa then took a moment to look around the room to see how the other students were doing, only a couple others managed to get it correctly to this stage. Snape was now walking around the room examining the potions, harshly criticizing most of them. As he swept by Alexa's finding nothing to criticise he walked past without saying anything returning to the front of the room and sitting at his desk.

"Fill one flagon with a sample of your potion and label it clearly with your name." Snape announced. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and it's uses in potion making, to be handed in Thursday." Snape finished. Alexa and the other student filled their flagons and handed them into Professor Snape and began to clean and pack up a few minutes after the bell rang and class was over. Alexa felt eyes on her and looked around noticing that Snape was watching her. She looked at him curiously and then he looked away starting to mark the potions. Alexa then left the class room and started to head for the Great Hall for lunch.

Alexa sat down at the Slytherin table getting used to being around them she started gathering up some food on her plate and then noticed Adrian coming over to her not looking to happy.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked hotly. Alexa looked gave him a disgruntled look.

"I tried, it's not my responsibility you get to class on time." Alexa replied back at him.

"You could have tried harder, I have detention now!" he argued back. Alexa scowled at him.

"Maybe try not being so thick and stay awake during class instead of watering your parchment so you don't have this problem in the future." Alexa finished. She then looked over and noticed Krum heading over and stopped beside her and looked over to Adrian who now went from angry to a little star struck in a second.

"Do we have a problem here? You better not have been bothering my friend." Krum asked the Slytherin boy. Adrian shook his head. Alexa took a moment to look around and noticed that a bunch of other students were watching.

"No Sir." was all Adrian could say before he quickly stormed off further down the table and sat down in a huff. Grabbing some food and began talking to other Slytherins beside him.

"Thanks for that. Not even from his school and thinks I am his babysitter. So… how was your morning?" Alexa asked Krum and she noticed by the entrance of the Great Hall there were a bunch of girls watching him, whispering and giggling to each other. Krum then began picking his food. He looked over to her and gave a half hearted smile.

"The classes are fine, but the girls following me every where is a little annoying but expected. Used to people just going about their business at our school since everyone already knows me." Krum said.

"Price of fame, I guess." Alexa replied. Krum nodded as he took a bite of his food. "I had a sudden pop quiz in potions today, I think I may have surprised Professor Snape by getting the answers right." Alexa finished. Krum looked over at her.

"You are good in Potions, best in your year from what I've heard back at school." said Krum. Alexa gave him a cheeky smile and rested her chin on her hand.

"Which then make others envy my grades and genius despite the fact if they would just apply themselves they'd made good grades too." replied Alexa.

"People always seem to like to find reasons to dislike someone than to like them I gather." said Krum who was looking over towards the Gryffindor table. "Oh, and the other Champions and I will be weighing our wands this afternoon and doing interviews for the newspaper."

"Sounds interesting." replied Alexa poking at her food and taking another bite. "What is your wand out of curiosity? Mine is made out of Fir wood with a Dragon heartstring core 12 ¾" with Unbending flexibility if I remember correctly." Alexa finished while taking out her wand and looking at it. Krum turned to her and looked as well as pulled out his.

"Hornbeam and dragon heartstring, rigid and it's ten and quarter inches." Krum told her. Alexa looked over his wand.

"It's unique, like you. I like it, that it is thicker than most wands." Alexa observed. Then she paused a moment thinking about what she said and face palmed. "That sounded so wrong..." Alexa said laughing slightly. Krum chuckled softly for a moment.

"A bit yes, though you do have a bit of a naughty sense of humor at times." Krum replies making a Alexa blush slightly and smirked back at her friend. They then finished up their lunches observing what was going on around them. Lunch soon ended and Krum and Alexa went their separate ways Alexa wishing Krum luck with the interview later that afternoon. She made sure she had her Divination book and started to make her way. She somehow got turned around and ended up back near where the hallways lead to the dungeons, she got annoyed with herself for getting lost as this meant she may be late for class. She then noticed a confrontation between some Slytherins and Gryffindors, noticing that among the Gryffindors was Harry, Ron and Hermione. Before she knew it spells went back and forth with some funny results. She felt a little bad especially since she wasn't sure if she should intervene and who for she was friendly-ish with both groups of people. She then noticed Professor Snape get to them and she felt better she didn't want to have to make that choice just yet. Also didn't want to make a spectacle of herself much more today, it was something she knew Karkaroff would not like. She then turned around and walked in the opposite direction. She was angry at herself for not stepping in, anger in general was triggered by the sight.

"Hufftah!" Alexa said in surprise when someone bumped into her shoulder and running past her. Noticing it was a crying Hermione. She felt bad, thinking she should have said or done something after all but still was hesitant. None of these people were her friends nor was this her school. Regardless, she would have to answer to her uncle if she made any more waves then he had. She already noticed she was getting more attention than her Uncle would have probably liked.

Alexa finally made it to the Divination classroom with only a moment to spare as the other students were filing into the classroom. Unfortunately being the last one in meant that there weren't that many seats to choose from so she ended up right in the front. She looked at the Professor curiously she had to admit, she was unique. Divination was probably one of the few classes she wasn't very good at but she enjoyed learning about any way. Class was going on fairly well ironically they were learning about dream interpretation. She and the Ravenclaw boy whose name she learned was Marcus Belby exchanged dreams and tried to interpret them, having not wanting to share her recent nightmares she randomly made something up. It wasn't till class was over that anything strange happened. Alexa packed up her books and went to leave when Professor Trelawney stopped her from leaving by grabbing her shoulder gently.

"Yes Professor?" Asked Alexa surprised.

"You will gain back what has been stolen from you by springs end." Trelawney said dreamily with a smile to Alexa who was a little confused. Trelawney then took her hand off Alexa's shoulder.

"Sure, thanks Professor." replied Alexa with that Alexa quickly left the classroom and off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

 _Professor Moody was definitely another off one_ Alexa thought to herself. During the whole lesson she could have swore his weird eye was always on her. It was giving her the creeps, she really couldn't wait for the day to be over. The class about various counter-jinxes was entertaining at least despite the feeling constantly watched. When class was over she made her way to the Great Hall to wait for dinner. As she approached the entrance to the Great Hall she noticed Karkaroff standing there, waiting for her it seemed. He glared at her angrily when he noticed her approach. He met her half way across the room and as he looked around to make sure no one watching.

"Come, Now!" Karkaroff barked at her before grabbing her by the arm.

"Oi!" gasped Alexa in shock as he proceeded pull her outside the castle and down towards the ship. Alexa could tell he was angry about something, he was seething but she had no idea why and she just kept going over the events of the past few days in her head trying to figure out what could have made him so angry. Not that it really mattered, anything could set off his temper, it never took much. Karkaroff got her onto the ship and into his cabin before he let go of her arm luckily for him no one saw them descend to the ship that he noticed. Alexa rubbed her arm where Karkaroff had grabbed her just above the wrist as it was now hurting in pain, in fact chances it'd bruise again. He locked the door and put a silencing charm on the room before turning to her.

"Can you not make a spectacle of yourself? Stop snooping about the school and focus on your work as you were told! Too much attention is being directed towards you already." Karkaroff half yelled at her. Alexa rolled her eyes at him and huffed which was exactly what she shouldn't have done. Karkaroff then struck her across the cheek hard enough to make her take a step back. She glared back at him.

"I'm a Durmstrang student at Hogwarts and only one in my year, of course I'm going to stand out!" Alexa shot back at him. "Nor I didn't ask Professor Snape to drill me in front of the whole class, or that Slytherin boy to throw a tantrum cause I wanted to get to the next class in time." Now she really did it. She knew better then to talk back at him.

"Don't you dare talk back at me girl, you should know that by now!" Karkaroff yelled at her. Alexa stumbled backwards and now stood with her back against the wall. She knew what was coming and the next thing she knew all she could feel was pain and then the world went black.

End of Chapter 4.

* * *

Woo! FINALLY! So glad to finally have this chapter finished. I'm going to be starting Chapter 5 right away. Also if you are enjoying the story please check out my Tumblr .com so you can get updates on how chapter progress is doing as well as my thoughts on the story. At points I will be even posting questions for you. Please let me know what you think, thank you for reading and I will see you in the next post. :D


	6. Chapter Five - Broken

**Warning:** This chapter is a little dark and there is mentioned of something bad happening to Alexa. This version of the chapter doesn't go into the major details of what happened but enough is mentioned you know what happened. The chapters are the same with the exception of the beginning. Link to alternate version will be posted at the end.

 **Harry Potter and the Lost Girl  
Chapter 5 – Broken  
By: Konekochu**

The torture went on for a long time and to Alexa's horror Karkaroff assulted her that night. She lost consciousness within moments of the hell that was inflicted upon her was finally over. She couldn't remember being moved to her own room and healed up, sadly the healing was only skin deep. Only visible marks were healed but the pain from them remained as if they were still there.

The next week went by in a blur for Alexa, Karkaroff the use of the curses and the assault took a lot of her. It hasn't been the first time that he has tortured her with curses and beat her. This was however the first time he has sexually assaulted her. Karkaroff grew nervous as his control over her over the years has been growing weaker and that she was starting to be able to break free of the curse the longer she was under. She usually was under the Imperious curse most of the time with the exception of recent weeks where she had recently mostly broken free. Her mental magical strength had been growing and Karkaroff was starting to worry if the day would come the curse would have little to no effect on her. Making him resort to desperate measures to try and break her. Alexa felt very empty inside and more lost than ever, she didn't know if she wanted to finally give up or give in.

Alexa continued to go to classes as usual with the exception that she no longer went to meals in the Great Hall and ate on the ship instead. Things were going on around her she could observe and remember, but she couldn't engage in what was happening around her. She couldn't speak unless spoken to by a teacher and was forced to ignore everyone else. It was to class then the dorm room in the ship, it had been hell. She felt trapped in her own body and mind, like she was on a ride she couldn't get off and images of that night just kept repeating in her head over and over. She watched and resisted every waking moment the hold on her and suddenly became clear to her what Professor Moody meant by 'Enchantments' on her, he could see the residual effects of the curse. Having broken free of the curse once before she knew she could eventually do it again. Hopefully sooner rather than later. She had wondered if anyone had noticed... then again, she hadn't been here long only a few days and her only friend Krum had been exceptionally busy with the announcement of the first task approaching.

Alexa was currently sitting in Potions class working attentively on her test covering on the Draught of Peace they had been learning about the past while. It was while she was working on her test that she felt it, a strange sensation of intrusion. Like someone trying to break through and penetrate her mind, which confused her greatly. With great effort she managed to get her eyes to look away from her test to scan the class room not really bring able to focus on anyone making it hard to try and figure out who and what was going on. Alexa's eyes swept over Professor Snape who was intensely watching her with a focused expression on his face, he looked away as her eyes passed him. Alexa barely noticed and then against her will she went back to her test. She hated this, she being locked in her own mind took the fun out of learning. She knew it was her own fault, her curiosity got the better of her too often.

Memories started flooding her mind some recent some old against her will she knew for sure now that someone was indeed penetrating her mind. She resisted at first but then gave in.

' _Somebody help me..._ ' Alexa thought as loudly as she could to no one in particular. Hoping, praying that the poking at the corners of her mind she felt was someone trying to help her. Hoping that whoever it was noticed something was wrong and for once was trying to help. She never spoke to anyone about the treatment Karkaroff inflicted on her, she couldn't, not even to Krum. She could tell he suspected something was wrong but never asked her what was going on. She didn't know to be thankful or resentful about that.

Images of the night Karkaroff used the Crucio curse on her for at least for an hour off and on, yelling at her before putting her under the Imperious curse. Memories long forgotten from before she started school of her as a young child playing with a really blond boy being minded by a house elf. Images of her by herself in her room at home pouring over her books on potions and spells. Of her at school duelling with classmates and being tutored by Karkaroff. The various beatings and times the Crucio curse had been used. Then a scene from one of her nightmares played in her head of her as a toddler following a dark haired man in black, before being snatched from behind and taken elsewhere.

The memories stopped there and whoever was going through her mind pulled away. Alexa was very confused and a little relieved that the events that happened after the imperious curse weren't seen. She then began wondering if her nightmares were more than nightmares... surely if it was just a night mare it wouldn't pop up like that? Alexa let her own mind go over it again, she would have gasped if she could have. She recognized the man, she's met him. Alexa's heart rate sped up. It was Professor Snape.

Severus Snape was sitting at his desk in the dungeon classroom grading potions as the current class worked on their tests. He turned slightly and looked over the Drumstrang girl sitting at the back of the classroom. He knew something wasn't right as how she had been acting for the past few days had been completely different from what he observed from the days prior to that. He had his suspicions about the girl, his heart clenched every time he saw her, the resemblance was undeniable. Snape inconspicuously reached out to Alexa's mind with Legillimens he suspected that someone had her under the Imperious curse. He was correct, with just some minor prodding it was confirmed as he heard Alexa's cry for help. He saw her memories of the other evening of Karkaroff torturing Alexa and then using the Imperious curse on her to keep her in line. He decided to delve deeper into her memories and he was surprised at what he found. As the memory of him leaving the Potter's house with Alexa following him and her being snatched played he had to really compose himself and had pulled out right after, he didn't need to see anymore. He knew the truth now, there was really no denying it.

Snape stared at the students' potions in front of him. There wasn't anything he could do now, not in front of the class. He then scowled at a particularly bad potion and marked it a Troll before taking one last glance at Alexa and announcing to the class that time was up and was time to hand in their tests. The students looked up from their tests and to each other a little confused as there was at least ten minutes of class left.

"Class is dismissed!" Professor Snape snapped. One by one the students walked up to the desk and handed in their test and proceeded to gather up their belongings and leave the class room. They were not going to complain about getting to leave his class early. Alexa was the last to approach Professor Snape as the last of the students left the room. Snape was watching her come up to him and place the test on the pile in front of him. As she turned and walked away Snape grabbed her forearm.

Alexa gasped and flinched, it was like something glass shattering and her mind opened back up. She lifted up her hands and looked at them wiggling her fingers, she could move of her own volition again. Snape removed his hand from Alexa's arm snapping her attention back to him. Snape was already back to focusing on marking the tests on his desk. She looked at him for several moments not saying anything, not knowing what to say. She spent the past few days screaming and crying in her own mind and now she was just blank, empty. She felt so delighted to be free again, freer than she has ever felt before. She had to resist the desire the hug the man for breaking the curse on her. She shifted on spot moving her weight from one foot to the other.

"Are you going to stand there all day gawking at me?" Snape said straightening himself in his chair and looking at her with a blank unreadable expression on his face. Alexa's mouth fell open and closed a few times starting and failing at trying to say something till finally...

"Thank... you, Professor..." came out of Alexa's mouth. She debated for a moment more on if she was going to ask her about that last memory but then Snape turned at Alexa letting his gaze bore into her.

"Do not mention this to anyone, no one can know." Snape said sternly. Alexa nodded, she felt and understood the double meaning of his words. She wasn't going to give up on seeking answers by a long shot but knew now wasn't the time.

"I understand, Professor." Alexa replied. Turning on her heel and walked quickly over to her desk and gathered her things and walked over the door. As she was walking out the door she looked over at Snape who appeared deep in thought staring down his desk as it was a deadly snake about to strike. Alexa frowned sadly and then left the classroom and processed to the Great Hall for lunch deep in thought.

Snape stared at his desk thinking hard on what his next move should be. As soon as Alexa left the classroom he stood up and walked to the door to close it. He then proceeded to pace back and forth. It has been a long time since he has felt so unsettled. His past was surely coming back to haunt him and it was tormenting. He searched his memories looking back to that night all those years ago trying to figure out how and why he never noticed her following him. Snape blasted some of the desks to pieces as he started berating himself for being careless. Snape walked over and leaned on his desk. He had to be careful in the steps he took. Snape lifted his arms up and looked down at them, then pulling his left sleeve up with his right hand uncovering the Dark Mark hidden beneath. It was getting darker again and he knew what it meant, he knew it was only a matter of time now before the Dark Lord was back and will have to walk a very dangerous thin line. He now had two people he was going to have to secretly protect, which would make his job that much harder.

"At least the girl seems to have a brain between her shoulders." Snape muttered to himself pulling his sleeve back down. He then made the decision he should at least inform Dumbledore of what he was able to confirm. He then sighed and with a wave of his wand fixed the desks he had broken and left the classroom and headed towards the Headmaster's office.

Alexa had started off walking normally when she left the classroom at first but with each step her pace picked up until she was in a full on running. She did manage to slow herself down as she approached the Great Hall. She stopped for a moment dread filling her wondering what would happen once Karkaroff saw her. Though, he probably already knew, he more than likely felt his curse break. Alexa took a deep breath and she walked over to the doors and poked her head in looking over at the Slytherin table and to her surprise Krum was sitting there at the far end of the table closet to the door eating and looking over a newspaper. She half expected him to be using every spare moment he had preparing for the first task tomorrow. She started to make her way over to him and then saw that Karkaroff was glaring daggers at her from the teacher's table. Alexa smiled in open defiance right back at him with all the courage she could muster. You could tell that Karkaroff was having a hard time trying to control his temper and remain composed in front of the other faculty. He suddenly stood up angrily and left the Great Hall using the door behind the teacher's table. Krum had noticed Kakaroff's speedy exit then looked over towards Alexa as she approached him.

"Glad to see you are back to normal again, too bad the Highmaster isn't." Krum said as Alexa sat down next to him. Alexa took a look around to make sure no one with within earshot, lunch was almost over so there weren't too many students left in the hall. Alexa made a sour face and started gather some food on her plate and picked at it.

"So, you do notice." Alexa replied a little more bitterly then she meant and looked at him. Krum looked down in shame.

"I am sorry, I was never sure what I should do. Then try to be there for you when you came back around. I wasn't sure if it was my place to ask what was going on, I should have done more." Krum admitted solemnly. Alexa sighed still having mixed feelings on Krum's choices, she was going to try her best not to hold a grudge over it, truth be told she wasn't sure what she would have done should the situation been reversed.

"I think, I understand... It's a very difficult and delicate situation... I don't even know what the right thing is to do anymore. Walking in here like I did, I am shocked at myself for just smirking at him... Why do I keep provoking him? I am starting to think I'm a glutton for punishment. I honestly don't know how much more I can take." Alexa blurted out. "I don't know to be mad or thankful for you for not trying to get answers from me. Given... I don't know if I even want to talk about it." Alexa finished burring her face in her hands trying hard to keep herself from crying. Krum tried to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder but she flinched so he took his hand back.

"I'm sorry..." Krum sad sadly. Alexa shook her head putting her hand back on the table.

"Don't be, stuff happens." Alexa replied. Krum looked her straight in the eyes.

"I need to get going now to prepare for tomorrow. I will try to be extra awesome to distract the Highmaster, and his attentions away from you as much as I can." Krum said confidently. Alexa smiled just a little, not entirely sure if that were possible but she appreciated the idea nonetheless. "When you are ready to talk, I will listen. I am your friend, I suck at it but I mean well." Krum gave Alexa a small smile in return.

"Thank you and good luck." Alexa replied and with a nod from Krum he left the great hall. Alexa sighed. She wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do next the idea of going back to the ship after dinner that night terrified her. Looking over the table she noticed an old newspaper from earlier in the week and pulled it over. Noticing the story about Harry Potter on it, her eyes darted to his table but he wasn't there and then continued to read it. When she was done she closed it and tossed it away in disgust and rolling her eyes. Hardly any mention of any of the other Champions and the other Hogwarts boy wasn't even mentioned at all. For the time being she chose to focus on that then everything else, the shallowness of her disgust was easier to deal with for the time being. Afternoon classes were about to start so she got up and headed off to class carefully watching those around her. Everyone was excited about the first task happening tomorrow, Alexa observed that a lot of the Hogwarts students were wearing the Potter Stinks buttons. Alexa thought hard trying to recall if she seen him during the last couple weeks of being cursed but not really. She noted that that Harry and the red headed boy Ron, haven't been seen together much. She shrugged it off, she had other things to worry about and she couldn't figure out why she even cared about that anyway. Getting through the afternoon classes while keeping it together was her first priority. Alexa sighed and then continued on her way to her afternoon classes.

Later that evening after dinner in the Great Hall Alexa found herself wondering around the castle, not wanting to go back to the ship. She hated to admit it but she was scared what would face her if she went back onto it now that the curse on her was broken. She didn't want to face Karkaroff's wrath again. She wondered the halls for a really long time, she knew she would have to figure out what she was going to do soon as it was getting close to curfew. She eventually made her way up to the seventh floor and was frustrated. She really didn't know where she was going and just started pacing back and forth up and down the hall trying to calm herself down. Alexa giving up leaned against the wall and slid down sitting on the floor and brought her knees up to her chest wrapping her cloak and arms around them.

"I just want a safe place to sleep that isn't the ship, I can't go back to the ship..." Alexa whispered to herself and began to cry quietly as dread filled her thinking she may not have a choice but to go back. Then suddenly she felt movement at her back and jumped up and turned around. A door appeared. Alexa stared at it for a moment and then looked up and down the hall. "Oookay, that wasn't there a moment ago." she said surprised. She cautiously walked over to the door and touched it. "So, It's real, I am not going crazy..." she then slowly opened the door and looked inside and her jaw dropped. Inside was a cozy bedroom there was a large bed with end tables on either side of it, a fire place with a fire going, a comfortable looking armchair facing the fireplace with a small table next to the chair. She walked in and closed the door which locked behind her. She would have felt nervous but the aura in the room made her feel safe, like no one could hurt her here. "Well... looks like my problem has been solved. Thank you magical room." Alexa walked over to the bed and placed her book bag down on the bedside table and began to take off her clothes. A pair of pyjamas appeared on the bed in front of her. "This room is so awesome." She said as she picked up and put on the pyjamas. Alexa then used magic to clean her uniform and undergarments so they were okay to wear again the next day and folding them and putting them with her book bag. Alexa climbed up onto the bed and under the covers. She laid down and she couldn't believe how comfortable the bed was. It wasn't too long before she fell asleep to the sounds of the crackling fire.

End of Chapter.

Note: Here is the link to the other version of the chapter: /works/13834491/chapters/32284806


	7. Chapter Six - Walk The Line

**Harry Potter and the Lost Girl  
Chapter Six – Walk the Line  
By: Konekochu**

Alexa woke to the scent of something delicious in the room and slowly looked around half awake. She noticed that there was a plate of food over on the table next to the arm chair by the fire place. Curious she crept out of bed and over to the table. A house elf must of have brought her breakfast to the room. Blueberry pancakes, cut up strawberries, bacon, eggs, a cup of pumpkin juice and a little cup of maple syrup for her pancakes. Alexa sat in the chair and poked at the food, she really didn't feel much like eating but she knew she should eat something. She took a couple bites out of each item and drank the pumpkin juice. Alexa sighed and put her feet up on the chair, drawing her knees to her chest hugging her legs tightly.

" _What do I do?, what do I do?, what do I do?_ " She started thinking to herself crying. She wanted to leave this room and support her friend and watch the first task but was really afraid. She stared into the fire for a while trying to gather her courage. She sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair before she jumped up out of the chair and headed over the adjoining bathroom that had magically appeared deciding to finally get washed up for the day. Alexa turned on the water and set it to a hot temperature, she stepped away from the shower and started to undress while waiting for the water to warm up. When undressed she put her hand in the water to make sure it was where she wanted it and it was, so she got in. She let out a sigh of content as the hot water ran down her body. She loved hot showers, as hot as possible before it started to burn, they usually made her feel clean. She grabbed a cloth and some soap and began to scrub her body. Alexa began crying again and scrubbing her skin harder with the cloth as memories of the other night came flooding to the front of her mind. She kept washing and scrubbing every where till her skin was almost raw, she still felt dirty. She threw the cloth down in anger and then began to wash her hair. When she was finished she stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel, grabbed the discarded garments what were on the floor and brought them over to the bed. She dried off and proceeded to get dressed, once dressed she used magic to dry her hair as well brushed it out before styled it in a half up half down style. She sat down on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands.

"Come on Alexa, you are not a coward." she said trying to convince herself to leave the room. With one last deep breath in, on the exhale she got up grabbed her bag and left the room.

It was Saturday, just a couple days before the first task and students were allowed to go visit Hogsmeade village today. Alexa decided to venture out and explore, with luck she wouldn't bump into the one person she was trying to avoid and if she did there was a lot of people around. As she was walking down the path that led to the main gates and down the village there were several other students around. It was sunny with not a cloud in the sky, though there was a chilly breeze every now and then. The majority of the leaves that were on the trees had fallen to the ground and were now being crunched by her feet as she walked. Alexa then started to hear the murmur of several students slowly approach from behind her.

"Hey, Karkaroff!" yelled a boy's voice from behind Alexa who jumped and looked around in a bit of a panic then realized the boy that was addressing her. Alexa tried not to blush from embarrassment from having such a reaction.

"Malfoy." Alexa greeted with a small smile, quickly composing herself and waited for Draco and the few other Slytherin students who were with him to approach her Draco gave her a smirk when he came up to her. The others stayed a couple paces behind him. "Hi." Alexa simply said with small wave to Crabbe, Goyle and a very snooty looking girl who looked very annoyed that Draco wanted to talk her. The boys nodded and the girl muttered something that Alexa couldn't quite make out and raised her eyebrow at her and turned her attention to Draco.

"What's up?" Alexa asked him. Draco stepped over to her and put his arm over her shoulders which surprised Alexa and nearly pulled away. He then motioned her to keep walking and they continued on down the path to the village. You could almost hear the teeth grinding of the girl behind them and muffled laughter Crabbe and Goyle. Alexa was very uncomfortable with the situation and if a reason for it didn't arise in a moment, there was going to be a problem.

"I had a very interesting conversation with my Father the other day." Draco began in a quiet tone. There is was. He wanted to talk to her without his entourage overhearing. "Apparently, we knew each other already." He continued a little amused.

"Oh?" Alexa asked wondering where this was going. Draco nodded.

"My parents looked after you for a while when your uncle was in Azkaban. My Mom apparently really adored you." Draco answered. Alexa thought really hard trying to remember anything from back then but it really was too far in the past to remember as she was a toddler then. All she could bring up was a couple of flashes of a woman with blond hair and being confused.

"I don't really remember any of it, having been toddlers at the time." Alexa said after a few moments. By this point she was really getting uncomfortable with Draco's arms around her.

"Neither do I, I just found it a little curious..." Draco admitted letting his arm slide off Alexa's shoulders. Alexa shivered slightly from the chill that went through her with the removal of Draco's body heat next to hers. They were passing through the front gate by this point. The care taker watching the students leave with a grumpy look on his face, holding and whispering to his cat. Alexa wondered for a moment why he would want to hide that conversation from his friends but then it was probably in case she did remember something embarrassing. She almost wished she did. "I wish my Father would have tried harder to convince my Mother to send to the Durmstrang when it came time to start school. I wouldn't have to deal with all the rabble and learn some real magic." Draco spoke now talking to the whole group who moved in closer now that Draco wasn't just talking to Alexa.

"You are referring to the Dark Arts and such huh?" Alexa asked a little glad in the change in subject. She always felt uncomfortable talking about her past as there are pieces she couldn't place the older she got the less things made sense to her, even more so nowadays. The Slytherin girl snorted and rolled her eyes at Alexa.

"Well of course, he does!" She shot at her angrily placing her hands on her hips, which made Alexa glare back at her.

"Who are you anyway?" Alexa asked annoyed, she was quickly getting on her nerves. Alexa crossed her arms and frowned.

"So rude, who am _I_? Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson." Pansy said matter-of-factually, as if her name should mean something to her. It was Alexa's turn to roll her eyes and then smirked turning fully towards Pansy and gave a dramatic bow, which made Pansy scowl.

"Well, nice to meet you Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson." Alexa then said sarcastically. Pansy's face went red and the three boys burst out laughing. Pansy then shot a spell at Alexa which she easily reflected and sent back at Pansy, which hit her in the face. Pansy screamed as her face became what looked like really painful blisters.

"Ewww" was all Alexa could say. Pansy then covered her face with her hands and ran back towards the castle. The boys stopped laughing and Draco suggested that Crabbe and Goyle go check on Pansy which they agreed to do grudgingly before following after her. Alexa and Draco continue to stand there for a moment and watched them run back up to the castle.

"You're quick to react." Draco acknowledged trying to not look surprised. Alexa turned towards draco and cheekily smirked.

"Ha! Well… yeah, Durmstrang student!" Alexa said playfully pointing at herself and smiled. As soon as they arrived at the village and Alexa couldn't help but smile. "So, where should we go?" Alexa looked over at Draco who smirked.

"Follow me." He said and they walked around for a while and poked into a few of the shops. Draco spoke about the various trips his family his taken over the years. Towards the end of the tour and long conversion on how awesome Draco's dad apparently is Alexa bought some sweets from the candy shop. They then finally settled in at the Three Broomsticks and ordered some butterbeer and some snacks. Alexa sighed happy to be sitting somewhere warm, the late November air was getting chilly.

"I am sure you know a bit about the Dark Arts, given your father's position. Do you know that there are wands that are more suited for the Dark Arts then others?" Alexa began leaning closer to Draco in a hushed tone. Draco couldn't help but be curious as to information she was willing to give and leaned a little closer as well to make sure he could hear. Alexa took a quick look around the pub to make sure no one was listening. While the subject matter really isn't all that scandalous, she knew conversations around Dark Magic in general were frowned upon.

"What do you know then?" Draco asked raising an eye brown with a smirk, which Alexa returned. Alexa reached into her robes as to pull something out and paused.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." Alexa said playfully. Draco reached into his own robes and placed his wand in the middle of the table and then Alexa did the same. "My wand is 12 3/4" in length, made of Fir wood with a dragon heartstring core and unbending flexibility." Alexa explained as she pointed to her wand. "Dragon heartstring cores tend to be easiest to turn to the dark arts. They are not 'evil' wands they don't choose the dark arts, the Wizard does. They are just the easily converted." Alexa continued, then paused to take a sip of her butterbeer. "What's your wand?" Alexa asked Draco who was deep in thought and looked a little hesitant to say.

"10" long, made of hawthorn wood, and a unicorn hair core." Draco reviled after a couple moments. Draco shifted in his seat and then took a sip of his own drink. Alexa thought for a moment.

"That's a little surprising though I don't know you very well. It's curious, indeed. Unicorn hair core wands are typically the hardest to get to turn and master the dark arts with as it's against their nature." Alexa said sympathetically, she knew that this isn't what Draco wanted to hear. "You knew or at least suspected this given your hesitation to tell me, didn't you?" she asked. Draco frowned.

"Yeah, I suspected..." Draco admitted hesitantly and frowned. Alexa stared at Draco's wand for a moment. A glass shattered a couple tables over with made them both jump and look over in the direction the noise came from but the mess was quickly cleaned up. It was then she noticed Hermione sitting in a booth in the corner of the pub having a conversation with Professor Moody and a giant man. Alexa noted that she looked a little uncomfortable, like she was embarrassed or trying to hide something. Alexa turned her attention back to her current conversation but not before noting that Draco had followed her line of sight and the look of disgust on his face.

"Hawthorn… May make up for it a bit, if you really do fancy the dark arts." Alexa started again snapping Draco's attention back to her. "Wands made out of Hawthorn wood, tend to be really good for casting curses. Though, on a contradictory note… also good for healing magic." Alexa finished. The two of them then both put their wands away and finished their drinks. A silence fell between them as they finished their food, it wasn't an awkward silence but a thoughtful one as they both fell into their own thoughts. Alexa was wondering if she should have mentioned that hawthorn wands are often found in the hands of wizards that are passing through a period of turmoil. Then she thought it was better that she didn't, as it may lead to possible uncomfortable conversation. It did leave her wondering what Draco's inner turmoil was, but she wouldn't pry it wasn't any of her business. She decided to keep a mental note of superstition on the wand wood and keep an eye on Draco, if anything else to really see if what they say about that type of wood was true. For the next little while they sat in silence and finished their snacks. It was around then that Alexa began to feel unsettled and looked around and noticed Professor Moody staring at her again, they locked eyes for a moment before he looked away into the corner of the room. Alexa followed his gazed and noticed Hermione sitting alone in a booth. She looked like she was. It was just a few moments after that that she saw Professor Moody and Hagrid make their way over to Hermione's table and began to chat, they were not their too long before the professors made their leave. Hermione then gathered herself and made her way through the crowded pub. Draco then followed Alexa's line of sight and noticed Hermione about to walk passed their table on the way out.

"Why isn't it the know it all Mudblood, I thought the place smelled a little off. Now I know why." Draco said with a sneer glaring at her. Hermione turned to look at Draco and shot him a disgusted look. Alexa looked back from Hermione to Draco and leaned back into her chair observing the exchange. She really wasn't in the mood to get into other people's drama. She put a neutral expression on her face and crossed her arms and waited.

"Why isn't the little Ferret!" Hermione shot back which made Draco go red in the face with embarrassment and rage. Hermione then noticed Alexa sitting at the table with Draco and looked at her questionably. Alexa couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and her curiosity at the ferret comment. She shifted in her seat and tucked some hair behind her ears and out of her face.

"Why you little – AHH!" Draco shouted as he rose from his chair wand in hand as to cast a spell at her, but was cut off. His chair had come out from under him on it's own as Draco went crashing to the floor. The pub quieted down a little as the people around them stopped their conversations to look at that the commotion was about. Draco red faced and humiliated brushed himself off turning his attention to Alexa. "Alexa, let's go!" Draco demanded as he turned to leave. Alexa looked over at him and gave him and unimpressed look, she stood up all the same.

"Fine." Alexa simply said she didn't like being ordered around but she did arrive with him, so she made the decision to leave with him. It was then Alexa could have sworn she heard the sound of muffled laughter but looked around but didn't see one who was. Alexa then turned to look at Hermione quickly who looked a hurt and a little confused. Alexa gave her a slight apologetic expression before following after Draco. The pair walked up to the castle together all the way Draco ranting about how muggleborn should have no place at Hogwarts. Alexa for the most part stayed silent but every now and then made a sound of acknowledgment letting him know she was still listening. She wasn't unaccustomed to hearing such talk and was quite used to it so it really didn't phase her. Alexa looked around the grounds taking in her surrounding again as they way their way back, the sun was slowly starting to set. It wouldn't be too long till dinner time. When the pair reached the castle they said goodbye and parted ways. Alexa stood in the main hallway for a few minutes before she decided to make her way back to the seventh floor to see if that room was still there. To her delight and relief it was, not feeling hungry at all she decided to skip dinner retire to bed early.

Harry was back in the Gryffindor common room, he had just arrive back from meeting with Hargrid and plopped himself down in one of the armchairs by the fire to wait for Sirius. It was late and the common room was deserted which was perfect. Harry didn't have to wait long till Sirius' head popped out of the fire, making Harry jump in surprise a little bit. Harry jumped over and sat in front of the fireplace to speak to him. They exchanged a few pleasantries and spoke briefly about the first take but Sirius quickly brought them to the serious topic at hand.

"Harry there is something important I need to warn you about." Sirius said with a serious tone of voice.

"What?" Harry asked. _Great even more to worry about then just the bloody tournament_. Harry then thought to himself.

"Karkaroff. Harry, you need to be careful, he was a Death Eater. One of Voldemort's supporters." Sirius said with a worried expression on his face. Harry's mouth fell open in shock.

"He – What?" Harry asked. He nervously started rubbing his hands on his knees as they started to feel clammy all of a sudden.

"He was caught, he was in Azkaban while I was there for a while but got released soon after." Sirius began to explain. "It's probably why you have a former Auror as a teacher this year. To help keep an eye on him. Moody was the one who caught Karkaroff in the first place."

"He got released?" Harry asked interrupting. He was having trouble digesting everything that Sirius was telling him. He then recalled the conversation he had with the Durmstrang girl, Alexa a couple weeks back. A few things became more clear and understood why she referred to Voldemort as the Dark Lord. "Why… did they release him?" he then asked.

"He struck a deal with the Ministry." Sirius answered bitterly. "He claimed to have seen the light and named a bunch of names and put a lot more people in Azkaban. You can bet he's not a very popular person in there now… between getting out and putting people in. A lot of people want to see him dead. From the information I've gathered he started teaching Dark Arts soon after at Durmstrang and worked his way up. I would be weary of their Champion as well."

"Brilliant…" Harry muttered sarcastically and then asked. "Are you saying that Karkaroff may have been the one who put my name in the cup?" Harry asked. "He's a good actor if he did… he was beyond furious my name was drawn and didn't want me to compete."

"Yes, he's a very good actor when he needs to be, he convinced the Ministry for Magic to set him free didn't he?" Sirius said. Harry nodded but something was bugging him and wasn't quite sure why…

"One thing really doesn't make sense… I met a Durmstrang girl who is apparently his niece. Her parents died in the war. She said she has been living with Karkaroff ever since." Harry didn't mean to say that out loud he was mostly thinking to himself. Since they met Harry couldn't help but be curious about her. Not in the he was attracted to her like he was Cho, but was strangely drawn to her. Sirius looked at him confused.

"He has a niece, and she is there too?" Sirius asked slowly. Harry jumped and realized he said his thought out loud.

"Yeah… She isn't a 7th year like the rest of the students who were brought, she's a 5th year. He seems to like to keep her close. I haven't spoken to her much but it's strange." Harry explained. "She mentioned when we spoke that she's been living with him ever since her parents died." I am not even sure why I'm curious about this." Finished. Sirius was quiet and thoughtful for a few minutes, his expression seemed troubled.

"That is quite strange, you mentioning he has a niece, as far as I know Karkaroff doesn't have one." said Sirius. "I… am, going… to have to look into this. If nothing more than for curiosity's sake." he stumbled and tried to mask that something about the mentioning of the girl troubled him with a bit of a joke. They continued to talk about how Moody's house had been broken into during the summer before school started and how the former Death Eaters have been more active since the Quidditch World Cup. How a witch by the name of Bertha Jorkins had gone missing where Voldemort had last been rumored to be. Basically Harry had to worry about another teacher possibly trying to kill him on top of trying to survive the Triwizard Tournament. Also when it rained… it poured. They had started to discuss the first task and how to get passed the dragons when they suddenly heard someone coming down into the common room and Sirius had to quickly go before they were caught. Harry stood up and started towards the stairs and Ron appeared.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"What's that got to do with you?" Harry snarled. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"I just wondered where you -" Ron broke off, shrugging. "Nothing. I'm going back to bed. " The two of them started to argue which ended up in Harry storming up the stairs, dropping down on his bed and shutting the curtains around his bed. Harry laid awake in bed most of the night and never heard Ron come back up to bed.

The next morning after breakfast which Alexa made the choice to have breakfast in the Great Hall, to her relief the Highmaster wasn't present. Later on Alexa found herself in the library, she hoped that if she behaved herself even though she has been obviously avoiding the ship that her Uncle would leave her be for the time being. She had noticed that Krum was there and sat down with him. She glanced over at Krum beside her looking at books about Dragons occasionally looking over a few tables over. Alexa followed Krum's gaze to see what he was looking at and then she saw Harry and Hermione studying and also occasionally looking over. Alexa noted the dirty look that Hermione shot her when she noticed Alexa looking at her. There was suddenly some giggling coming from behind the bookshelf behind them and she grimaced. Alexa was starting to feel annoyed and didn't know why. She felt a lump forming in her throat, she wasn't sure what was bothering her more, Krum's constant entourage or his constant staring at Hermione. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat.

"That's Hermione if I remember correctly." Alexa said making Krum jump slightly having not expecting her to say anything. Krum then looked over at Alexa, down at his books and back at Alexa.

"What?" Krum asked trying to appear as if he wasn't caught staring and composed himself. Alexa rolled her eyes and leaned over the table resting her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand. She then pointed in Hermione's direction with her free hand.

"The girl you are staring at, and have been staring at a lot, every time you come in here actually..." Alexa replied. "She seems okay, I've spoken to her a couple times. She really likes House Elves." She finished grabbing one of the many books in front of them. "So, Dragons are the first task? Brilliant. How did the Highmaster manage to get the information about the task before hand?" Alexa asked whispering to Krum who nodded in response. Alexa noticed from the corner of her eye Hermione and Harry putting their books away and left the library. Alexa watched them leave Harry looked over at her as they walked past with a look of distrust on his face. Alexa's stomach knotted up some more. She shifted in her seat confused as to why the look on Harry face bothered her so much. Hermione obviously told him about what happened The Three Broomsticks yesterday. Alexa was then disappointed in herself for not doing something but she didn't feel it was her place to interject and didn't want to get involved if she could help it.

"Yeah, he checked it out late last night. Apparently Professor Hagrid and the other school's headmistress were out there as well." Krum replied. Alexa sat back up straight.

"So, there is a chance that the other Champions know as well… Great, there goes our edge if they do." Alexa whispered. Krum frowned and then poked her in the forehead.

"Do you not have faith that I can win this?" Krum said with mirth which made Alexa smile and she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Of course I do Viktor, you know that." Alexa replied. "I am just nervous for you, Tuesday is the day after tomorrow."

"We are only allowed to bring a wand in with us so I got a figure out a way to get passed the dragon." Krum said with a smile.

"So, let get back to these books!" Alexa replied.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **End Notes:** I am soo sorry this chapter took as long as it did. With any luck the next chapter will not take as long. I got stuck with a little writer's block for a scene. Plus I had to go back and fix a couple things in the chapter previous to make this chapter work.


	8. Chapter Seven - The First Task

**Notes:** Sorry for the long wait, I hope you like it. In this chapter you will notice some pants… I mean parts are closer to the movie then the book and vice versa. Just thought I'd mention that.

Also, don't forget to check out and follow me on Twitter and Tumblr where you will get updates on chapter updates and more. :)

konekochugirl .tumblr .com  
twitter konekochu

 **Harry Potter and the Lost Girl  
Chapter Seven – The First Task**

 **By: Konekochu**

It was Tuesday, the day of the first task. Alexa was walking down to the Great Hall from the secret room she had found. Being careful not to run into anyone as she didn't want it discovered where she had been sleeping at night and be forced back on the ship. It had proven difficult to maneuver around unnoticed as the castle was a buzz with students from all three schools excited about the first task after lunch. She was nervous and excited about it as well, she didn't know how she was going to compose herself while in Charms and Transfiguration that morning. She got through breakfast with small talk with some of the other students from her school on what the first task would entail. She not once let on that she actually knew that the first task involved dragons. Time that day was definitely going all wibbly wobbly as it seemed as though as soon as she was getting up to go to her first class she was sitting down eating lunch with Krum.

"Getting nervous yet?" Alexa asked Krum while playfully jabbing him in the side with her elbow when they finished up eating. Krum gave her a grim look, he was nervous but trying hard not to show it in front of the others.

"I need to get down to the grounds now." Krum said standing up, Alexa got up with him and gave him an encouraging smile.

"I'll walk with you." Alexa offered Krum hesitated and nodded.

"Lets go." he replied. As they walked over to the doors of the great hall the weight of everyone watching them leave could be felt. Alexa knew they weren't necessarily starting at her but at Krum but she couldn't help feeling very exposed and uncomfortable in that moment. Alexa noticed Harry and the others sitting at their table as they passed by. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him as he looked pale and quite nervous, she wondered if he had any clue about what he will face in the first task. Harry looked up as she was about to look away and their eyes met for a brief moment. Alexa swallowed hard and nodded politely in his direction before walking with Krum out the door. Between the Great Hall and the grounds Krum was stopped quite a few times by fellow students to wish him luck and shot a few glares at her. When they got onto the grounds they finally got a chance to speak again. The wind was chilly, Alexa shivered and pulled her robes more tightly around her.

"Have you considered the Conjunctivitus curse?" Alexa asked Krum who looked over to her and nodded.

"Yes, that is one of the options that the Highmaster and I have discussed." Krum replied. Alexa's body tensed involuntarily at the mention of Karkaroff. They reached the Champion's tent beside the Quidditch pitch and walked inside so far only the Beauxbatons champion and their headmistress were there whispering quietly to each other in a far corner. It wasn't too long after that did that the Hogwarts champions showed up. Alexa helped Krum into his first task robes and as she slid the robe over his shoulders Alexa was jerked back. She looked over her shoulder in terror as she noticed that Karkaroff had grabbed her hard by the shoulder.

"So this is where my little mouse has been hiding. You have been a very naughty little girl." Karkaroff growled into Alexa's ear. Krum not going to allow any more mistreatment of his friend stepped forward and pulled her back. He was about to talk back at the high master when there was blight flash and the sound of a camera going off. Which made them all turn around and notice Hermione had snuck into see Harry and they had been hugging. The flash had been from Rita Skeeter's camera man taking a picture of the two of them.

"Young Love..." Rita started as she came strutting into the champion's tent. "How… Stirring." she continued while in thought then looked at Harry and Hermione. "If everything goes unfortunate, you may even make the front page." said Rita. Krum pushed passes Karkaroff and gently pulled Alexa along over to to Rita.

"You have no business here!" He stated firmly. "This tent is for Champions and friends!" Krum glared at her intimidatingly. Alexa looked up at him and held onto his arm in comfortingly, though she wasn't sure if it was to comfort herself or him. She looked over Karkaroff who was glaring daggers at her before making his way over to the officials who were slowly making their way into the tent. Rita looked over Krum making note of the slight jealousy in his voice and that Alexa was holding onto his arm. Alexa turned her attention back to Rita and scowled at her. Diggory had also wondered over to see what was going on and looked like he would interject if need be.

"No matter… We got what what we wanted." Rita said to Krum while her quick quotes quill feather flicked his cheek. She also shot a wink at Alexa. There was one last flash of the camera of the group of them before she and the camera man strutted off out of the tent. It was then when Dumbledore and the other officials and headmasters wondered over.

"Good day champions!" Dumbledore greeted the champions. "Gather round please if you will!" he said point to the space around him and so they gathered around him. "You have waited and wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you will fully appreciate..." It was then he noticed that Hermione and Alexa were in the tent. "What are you two, Miss Granger, Miss… Karkaroff doing here?" He asked quickly.

"Oh! Just.. Leaving." Said Hermione as she ducked out of the tent quickly to get out of the way. Alexa quckily let go of Krum's arm and went to follow Hermione out.

"Me too, sir." Alexa said quickly making her way out. She was briefly stopped by Karkaroff.

"You wait outside that tent girl if you know what's good for you!" he whispered harshly in her ear as she passed. She went red and the face and clenched her fists in anger and left the tent. Once outside she stood there for a moment she looked around and saw Hermione making her way up into the stands. She had two choices, to do as she was told or to not do as she was told. She wasn't. The moment her mind was made up she was running up into the stands, she wanted to get as mixed in with the crowd as possible. She managed to get herself up near twin boys who looked about a year older then her asking people to place bets on the out come. It was when she got up close she realized she recognized them as the boys who tried to get passed the age line with an aging potion.

"Hey! I'd like to take a bet – I'd like to make a bet on the first task ending in a tie." Alexa said waving over at them getting their attention. The pair had huge grins on their faces. Alexa handed them the gold she was placing down for her bet.

"Ooo, what is your guess on the tie going to be?" One asked looking from Alexa to his brother.

"Durmstrang and Hogwarts tied for first in the first task." Alexa said.

"That is a good wager, but which Hogwarts champion?" replied the other twin. "I'm Fred Weasley and this ugly bloke is George." Fred introducing himself and his brother to Alexa to which she smiled.

"Potter, I'll bet on the underdog surprising everyone tie for first place with Krum. I'm Alexa... nice to meet you!" Alexa replied. She had decided in that moment that she wasn't going to mention her last name anymore unless she had to. The twins looked at each other in surprise and smiled.

"Well that's curious bet." they twins said in unison closing their bet collection bin.

"Are you sure that's the bet you want to place?" George asked Alexa.

"Are you sure you're not just going to bet for Krum?" Fred then asked leaning over and placing an arm on George's shoulder. Alexa smirked and playfully put her hands on her hips.

"Yes." She said confidently. "I have a knack for these things." Just then the crowd started cheering after a cannon went off. Alexa turned to look towards the arena and Cedric Diggory could be seen coming out from the champion tent. She then quickly looked over where the staff were coming out of the tent. It was very clear that Karkaroff was not happy that she didn't wait like she was told to. Alexa ducked down quickly as he turned to look in her direction which didn't go unnoticed by the twins and without missing a beat helped conceal her from the Durmstrang Highmaster. She looked up at them in genuine appreciation mouthing the words 'thank you' and in reply they winked which made her blush. When the coast was clear the twins motioned her up by which point Cedric had been battling the dragon for about 5 minutes. He wasn't doing too bad, he was holding his own. Some of his ideas to get pass the dragon were pretty good, she acknowledged.

"Someone been a naughty girl?" The twins asked Alexa in unison smiling at her. Alexa gave them a sheepish grin then looked back at Cedric who just got knocked back by the dragon.

"Clever move – pity it didn't work!" Bagman could be heard commenting.

"You can say that, I'm trying so hard to stay out of trouble, but trouble has its way of getting me in trouble." Alexa said darkly. "I don't know what to do, I'm in trouble to matter what. There is always something." Alexa wrapped her arms around herself while watching the events going on in the area.

"We understand you a little on that one, we're always getting into trouble." Said Fred.

"We must spend more time in detention than not." Finished George. The twins moved so they were each standing on either side of Alexa. She shot a playful look over at George.

"I can sort of see why… Aging potions and gambling…" Alexa said pointing to the collection bin.

"Oh, you have seen nothing yet..." said Fred. The twins laughed, Cedric then managed to transfigure a boulder into a Labrador dog which successfully got the attention of the dragon giving him the time he needed to grab the golden egg. Just then the crowed burst into cheers as Cedric got the golden egg from the dragon. After the judges gave their scores he left the enclosure. The judges spoke briefly and then showed their scores which added to 38 points. A few minutes later the cannon blasted again and Fleur Delacour emerged from the tent. Alexa rolled her eyes as she saw that the Beauxbaton's champion was trembling and clutching her wand. Alexa looked at the twins beside her.

"I don't doubt it, I will certainly need to get to know you two better." Alexa said laughing a little. The twins playfully jabbed her in the arms with their elbows. They continued to watch as Fleur eventually managed to charm her dragon into a trance. Alexa couldn't help but laugh when the dragon started to snore and flames came out of the dragon's mouth setting her robes on fire. She got her golden egg at least. Alexa's attention got claimed by the Dragon keepers when they showed their scored and missed what she got. Judging by some people's reactions it wasn't a high one. Alexa stood straighter up the next champion would either be Krum or Potter coming out of the tent next. There was another cannon blast.

"And here come Mr. Krum." cried Mr. Bagman as Krum came slouching out. When he was in full view of everyone he put his fist up in the air making everyone cheer harder. The Chinese Fireball emerged and crouched over her egg staring intensely at Krum. He lifted his wand and shot a spell at the dragon which made the dragon emit a horrible roaring shriek and everyone gasped.

"Oh, wow he actually used it." Alexa thought out loud. "Kinda feel bad for the Dragon though..." She continued looking at the dragon sympathetically. The twins looked at her curiously. "Oh, he used the Conjunctivitus Curse. It causes irritation in the target's eyes and causing them to swell shut. It's very annoying and painful." The twins made a pained expressions on their faces.

"Ouch!" the boys said together, Alexa nodded in agreement.

"Very Daring!" Bagman yelled as Krum was maneuvering around the thrashing dragon. The Chinese Fireball blasted fire towards Krum in fury but missed him as he ducked to the side. There was a definite crush as the dragon accidentally crushed a few of her eggs. Krum lunged for the eggs and grabbed the golden one before it also got crushed. "That's some nerve he's showing- and – yes, he's got the egg!" Applause burst from the crowd. Alexa then took a moment to look around the arena and who was around her. She was mostly surrounded by Hogwarts students and a bunch of Harry's friends in the row below where she stood with Fred and George. On the opposite side of the circle enclosure she saw the section where the officials and teachers were sitting. She saw Karkaroff who was whispering back and forth in what looked like an augmentative manor with some of the officials. _Must be cause they knocked some points from Krum due to the smashed eggs._ Alexa thought to herself. If he had noticed her at any point she didn't know. Everyone drew quiet as Dumbledore and the other officials stood up and relieved their scores it all added up to 40 points. The highest score so far.

"Three of the Champions have now faced their dragons and will now proceed to the next task. Now our fourth and final contestant. Harry Potter" Dumbledore announced as the final canon blast went off. Everyone watched the entrance of the arena intently as Harry made his way out of the tent and into the enclosure, he tried to make a quick grabbed for the egg but the Hungarian Horn-Tail emerged quickly from where it was hiding behind a pile of boulders. It was quick to start thrashing it's tail at Harry sending dodging it about trying to avoid it.

"YOUR WAND HARRY, YOUR WAND!" Alexa heard Hermione shout from the row below hers.

"Accio Firebolt" Harry said which wasn't heard by many by the cheering. It was several intense moments waiting to see if his summoning charm had works as he tried to avoid getting hit by the dragon's tail and the blasts of fire from the dragon. The broom flew over and Harry jumped on it flying up into the air. The crowd gasped with shock and fear as the dragon broke free of the chain around it's neck keeping it in the enclosure.

"Well, I don't think that was supposed to happen…" George said in surprise, Fred laughed nervously.

"Makes for a better show at least?" Alexa replied a little uneasy as well. They watched as the dragon and Harry flew around in circles around the arena before Harry shot flying in the direction of the officials section. Where the dragon proceeded to smash through it with it's horned tail making several of the professors jump out of the way and fall over. Several students especially Fred and George burst out laughing at this and she couldn't help but laugh as well due to the look of terror on Karkaroff's face.

"Woohoo! Well done Dragon!" The twins cheered. Harry was dodging the dragon and skillfully flying around impressing the officials, he was impressing her. A _lmost, as good as Krum…_ Alexa thought.

"Great Scott, He can fly! Are you watching this Krum?" Yelled Mr. Bagman. Alexa shot a look in Bagman's direction not that he could see her. Harry dove down and managed to avoid another blast of fire from the dragon but then got knocked in the shoulder by the dragon's tail and was nearly knocked off his broom. A few more spectacular maneuvers to confuse the dragon and finally he managed to dive down and grab his golden egg. The crowd burst out cheering the loudest it had yet.

"Look at that!" Bagman yelled "Our youngest champion was the quickest to get his egg! That's going to go in his favor!" Harry left the enclosure as the dragon keepers emerged and subdued the Horntail. She noticed then Hermione and Ron made their way through the stands and back down towards the Champion tent, off to meet up with Harry she assumed. Alexa looked over at the judges expectantly as they announced their score's on Harry's performance… 40 points! Alexa gasped and her hands shot up to cover her mouth.

"Bloody Hell!" She yelled behind her hands. Krum and Potter actually tied for first place. Fred and George were in shock as well as none of them really actually think that was going to happen.

"Wow, 'Lex looks like you take the pot… You were the only one to bet that outcome." Fred said. George handed her her winnings. Who looked at it shocked it was more than she was expecting, she also had no idea what she was going to do with it as she has never had any gold of her own to spend before. Let alone allowed to go shopping for anything other then her school robes which she needed to be measured for. Her face turned sad one at that thought.

"What do you think you will do with your knew found fortune?" George joked.

"Buy my freedom?" Alexa joked. "I'm probably just going to keep it aside till the need arises for it. I know boring. Haha." With the task over everyone started to make their way back to the castle for some free time and dinner. Alexa walked back to the castle with Fred and George who kept pitching fun and silly ideas on what she should spend her winnings on. A few of them she found quite tempting. Every few minutes or so she couldn't help looking over her shoulder. Afraid of Karkaroff catching up to her. She didn't like the fact she felts as if someone was watching her. No one was paying any particular attention to her as far as she could tell. She was being paranoid, she kept telling herself. She wouldn't let herself completely dismiss the feeling, if her life up till this point has taught her, it's if something feels wrong it, something is usually up.

"Well, it was nice to meet you 'Lex!" George said as they got into the castle Alexa smiled.

"Yeah, it was very nice to meet you, we should hang out again. Now though we need to go be sneaky" Fred continued.

"Don't get caught!" Alexa said giggling. The twins feigned innocence.

"That would ruin Harry's surprise party, so that's can't happen!" Laughed George. They made a dramatic bow and then headed off towards the kitchens. Alexa then began her own sneaky journey through the castle to her secret room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to the Owlery that evening to update Sirius on what happened during the first task. Harry and Ron managed to make up from their brief falling out over Harry getting picked as a Champion. Harry also filled them in on the conversation that he had with Sirius about Karkaroff.

"Fits, doesn't it" Ron said. "What Malfoy was saying on the train, about his dad being friends with Karkaroff? Now we know where they knew each other. Bet they were among the masked men at the World Cup burning everything down and tormenting the muggles. I bet Karkaroff feels stupid right now if he was the one who put your name in the cup. I hope the other two tasks are not as dangerous as this first one was." Ron went on as he tied Harry's letting to his owl's leg and sent him on his way through the window. "I reckon you could win this Tournament, I'm serious!" Harry smiled he was happy to have his friend back he missed him. He knew he was saying most of what he was to make him feel better, it was kinda working.

"Though Harry, that brings up another thing." Hermione started. Harry and Ron turned to look at her. "Alexa Karkaroff, the Durmstrang girl we spoke to a few times. She's Karkaroff's niece. We are going to need to be weary of her in case she is in on it. She was with Malfoy alone at The Three Broom sticks as you know Harry. She could be just as bad as him." she expressed. Harry thought for a moment going through his encounters with her in his mind.

"I guess. Sirius was going to look into her cause as far as he knew Karkaroff doesn't have a niece." Harry said thinking. Ron gave Harry a weird and Hermione also looked puzzled.

"I guess the next thing we do while we wait for Sirius to get back to us is obvious." Ron expressed. The other two looked at him confused. "Take matters into our own hands?" Ron finished not as confidently as he started. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to see what we can find out on our own. There may be some information from old copies of the daily prophet in the Library. Though we need to make preparing for the second task first priority." Hermione thought out loud and expressed.

"Sounds reasonable to me." Harry replied. The trio watched as Ron's owl disappeared into the darkness as it flew away. Ron then suddenly grabbed Harry and Hermione by their arms pulling them towards the door heading back to the castle.

"Come on, Fred and George have probably stolen enough food from the kitchens by now. Time for your First Task after party!" Harry went wide eyed and stopped just outside the door.

"Wait, what?!" Harry said in shock. Ron rolled his eye and pulled him to hurry up.

"If you didn't think we weren't going to celebrate your survival of you near brush with death you are bonkers." Ron answered Harry rolled his eyes back at Ron. They were most of the way back to the castle when they noticed Karkaroff wandering around looking pretty annoyed.

"Where the bloody hell does that worthless girl keep disappearing to?!" they heard him mutter to himself. He suddenly stopped and started looking around as if he felt them looking at him. They managed to duck behind some bushes. He started rubbing is lower left arm before continuing on into the castle. The trio looked at each other and waited a few minutes then Hermione started off.

"Come on you two, the coast is clear." Hermione called from a few paces a head of the other two. They made their way back into the castle without anymore weird encounters and they all agreed that what the saw was indeed strange. Sure enough when they got back to the Gryffindor common room it was decorated and filled with food. Everyone burst out cheering and clapping for Harry as he walked into main area. He couldn't help but to be touched by everyone's kindness. He also blushed a bit from the bit of embarrassment of the situation. After filling up on food and joking around about the task did people start demanding Harry open the egg. So he did, a horrible noise emitted from the core of the egg which was painful to the ears.

"Shut it!" Fred bellowed. Harry quickly obliged and shut the egg as fast as he could.

"What the bloody hell was that?" George asked. "Kinda sounded like a banshee, maybe that's what you face?"

"It sounded more like someone being tortured" a white faced Neville expressed. "Maybe you have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Don't be a prat, Neville, that's illegal," said Fred. "They wouldn't use it on the Champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy's singing… maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower, Harry." They all burst out laughing at the thought.

"That task may be a little too deadly for students to contend with." Harry jokingly replied making the others laugh harder. "We just might fall down dead the moment he starts to sing."

"Oh! Harry, you are never going to guess who ended up winning the all the gold from the bets that were being made on the outcome." Fred said leaning over to Harry slightly. "It was kinda brilliant, she was the only one to bet you and Krum would tie for first." Harry stared at the twins in brief disbelief.

"You guys were taking bets on the outcome of the task?" Harry asked. "Never mind, who was it?" Harry decided not to be bothered by the twins taking bets as it was something that they would do and if he thought about it, he was okay with that.

"A Durmstrang girl, named Alexa." George answered. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the twins in disbelief before looking at each other thoughtfully.

"That certainly is strange." replied Harry. They celebrated until quite late before they all slowly began to turn into bed. There were still classes to be held the next day. Harry climbed into bed and he lay there staring at the ceiling. Ron had fallen asleep as fast as his head hit the pillow and was already snoring way. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on, he couldn't keep that girl off his mind. There was something familiar about her but he couldn't put his finger on why. It bothered him. He wanted to follow the plan to avoid her till he knew more but his curiosity was killing him now. He knew he was going to have to speak to her again sometime soon.

 **End of Chapter.**

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story so far, it will get better, I promise.  
The Yule ball will be coming soon, will Alexa go to the ball? Who will she go with? What will she wear?!  
Leave me some feedback and you will find out in a chapter or two. :)


	9. Chapter Eight - Marionette

**Harry Potter and the Lost Girl  
Chapter Eight – Marionette  
By: Konekochu**

' _I wanna cut me free, you wanna clip my wings  
I'm made of flesh and bone, you wanna take control of me'_

Alexa and the twins had parted ways and she started to slowly make her way to the secret room she had been staying in. She was watching the portraits as they conversed with one another. Students around her didn't pay much attention to her as they were all busy talking about what transpired during the first task. She noted more people were starting to support the Potter boy now that he proved himself against a dragon. Alexa was about to step onto the staircase that would take her to the second floor when she was violently grabbed by the arm. She looked over her shoulder in fear but not surprised that Karkaroff had found her. She let her guard down. Karkaroff looked around taking notice of the few students still making their way through the castle.

"You are coming back with me now, you disobedient little bitch" Karkaroff demanded. Alexa was trying her best to keep it together, her heart started racing and chest became heavy. She was caught, her freedom couldn't last forever. She sulkily followed after him feeling defeated. He ended up half dragging her once they got onto the grounds and no one else was around. He brought her into a cabin and closed the door, soon then locking and silencing the room with magic so no one could hear what was going on in the room. He then turned and slapped her hard across the face that she fell back into one of the two chairs in front of the desk. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" Karkaroff demanded. Alexa sulked back into the chair and took a deep breath.

"Nowhere, I've been keeping a low profile," Alexa replied trying to find her fighting spirit but was failing. Karkaroff ground his teeth in anger. She was right she had been, but she had been out of his reach.

"You need to stay on the ship, you are a Durmstrang student!" Karkaroff said sternly. Alexa turned her head to look at him.

"Who is to say, I haven't been on the ship?" Alexa said defiantly. Karkaroff rolled his eyes at her. He then leaned over her placing one hand on each arm of the chair getting right in her face.

"I think you and I both know perfectly well you have not been on this ship," Karkaroff said dangerously calm. Alexa gulped and diverted her gaze to the floor. Alexa then began to feel that intrusive feeling in her mind of Karkaroff trying to use legilimens on her. She cleared her mind and fought against it and successfully managed to keep him out. There was no way she was going to give up the location of the room she had been staying in. With any luck, she would eventually manage to return to it. Karkaroff then slowly stood back up and then started to roll his left sleeve up to his elbow exposing the dark mark on his forearm. Alexa looked over and gasped. She had seen the mark several times over the years but it has never been as dark as it was. "You should know what these means." "The Dark Lord is gaining strength again," Alexa answered shakily staring at the mark on Karkaroff's arm. He nodded.

"We need to be on our toes and we need to be ready. I need you to be ready, I raised you to be a Death Eater." Karkaroff stated. "You need to be more obedient. You disobey me, I hurt – torture you. You disobey him he will make you watch as he tortures the ones you love and will kill them. All before he kills you." Alexa took note that he was a little shakier and seemed more desperate. Karkaroff walked over behind his desk rolling his sleeve back down and sat down in his chair. He turned to look at the fireplace behind him and lit it a fire with his want. Alexa turned to look at the now burning fire as well. This changed everything she had was going to have to think really hard on who she wanted to be. She was perfectly aware on who her uncle was raising her to become, she couldn't bear the idea of the Dark Lord hurting Viktor, the other real friend she's ever really had. She was trapped. She just wanted to be free. 

' _You wanna dress me up, I wanna feel the sun  
You wanna play pretend, I'm not about to bend, you'll see'_

"What is it that you want from me, what do you need me to do?" Alexa asked solemnly. Inside she was very conflicted. She didn't want to follow in her Uncle's footsteps and become a death eater as she was being raised to be and all she knew. Her loyalty to the only family and friend she had and her desire to protect herself was winning against her pride and the desire to take that risk. The Dark Lord gaining strength was a game changer. Maybe someday she will know what's it's like to not be afraid constantly anymore.

"I need your help in trying to figure out who put Harry Potter's name in that Goblet," Karkaroff said seriously. Alexa looked at him shocked. "They already suspect that it was I that put his name into it, but we both know that I didn't." "Do I really know that?" Alexa said sarcastically without thinking then quickly shut her mouth. "Sorry, Sir," bowing her head down in apology all the while gripping tightly to the arms of her chair.

"You better be. I don't want to regret taking you in, girl. You'd have no one if I hadn't. That ungrateful attitude of yours needs an adjustment." Karkaroff said standing up from his seat behind his desk. Alexa's heart began to race as he moved closer to her but he walked passed her to a closet off to the side of the room. She exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Karkaroff went into the closet and rummaged around in it until he found what he was looking for. He closed the closed the doors of the closet and turned around, in his hands was a small black box which he carried back over to his desk. Alexa watched him closely and tried to peer in when he opened the lid of the box but she couldn't see from where she was sitting. Her curiosity was lit but she had no desire to move any closer to the man. Karkaroff took out his wand and started whispering incantations on what item lay in the box when he was done he put his wand down and looked at Alexa. He then with one hand pulled out a necklace with a pendant of that of the dark mark. Alexa gasped. "You are now going to be wearing this, as a sign of your… loyalty." Karkaroff explained. Alexa wanted to protest she wanted to scream and yell but she didn't. She sat there frozen for several moments starting up at it before she slid forward and sat up straight in her chair.

"It's the necklace that some of the Dark Lord sympathizers and the spouses of Death Eaters wear who are not officially Death eaters themselves, correct?" Alexa asked, despite knowing the answer. Karkaroff nodded and walked over to her.

"That is correct." He responded now standing in front of Alexa. Alexa, it took an immense amount of effort to not show that she was afraid. She didn't want it, she didn't. She had no choice. She was powerless under his gaze. A single tear ran down her cheek as she raised a hand up to move her long hair away from her neck to allow him to put it on her. He then leaned over and placed it on around her neck. It shimmered for a moment before turning black as night. He then lifted her head up by her chin with his hand forcing her to look at him and grinned maliciously. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead making her body feel as if it had turned to stone. "A couple more things..." He started as he straightened up patted her on the head like a puppy before going back to sitting at his desk. "That necklace can only be taken off by those who bare the Dark Mark or by the Dark Lord himself." Alexa's face began to show defeat. "I suspected as much, sir," she replied quietly.

"I have also made it track your location. No matter where you go, I will know where you are." Karkaroff said smugly. Alexa looked at him with a blank face somehow she managed to hide the terror that was running through her at this moment. Her hands slid to her lap and folded them together.

"Is there anything else you need, sir." She asked politely as she could muster. "Yes, as you know I'm not in the greatest standing with the Dark Lord and my fellow Death Eaters. You are aware that I went to Azkaban and during that time you stayed with a friend of mine." "The Malfoys?" Alexa pipped in. Karkaroff raised an eyebrow. "Yes," He confirmed. "You see, to be able to get out of Azkaban I betrayed quite a few of my fellows, I got several incarcerated in exchange for my freedom. It's why I am so hard on you to behave and follow orders. I will have to prove myself. I just told you what the Dark Lord is like to those who betray him." Karkaroff explained. He turned to look at the fire trying to hide the fear that was threatening to build up in them. Alexa scoffed, as she tucked the necklace under her robes and hidden from view. Her fear turned to anger as it became clear to her. "Also, be wary of Moody. It's common knowledge it is one of the best Aurors, you can't find much from him. He can see just about anything with that magical eye of his as far I know it can see through everything." Karkaroff finished in a warning tone. Alexa looked at him blankly taking in the information and her situation eventually slumping back in her seat in defeat.

"So, I'm your Marionette?" She asked sarcastically. "Sir." Karkaroff shot her angry look. 

' _This is not a game'_

"Essentially," he replied annoyed at her sarcasm. "You can go places, I can't and move a little more freely and speak to other without directing as much attention to yourself as I can. People will let their guard down around you. They already suspect me as the one who put Harry Potter's name in the goblet so they are watching me. You will need to find out who put his name in the cup and why." He finished. Alexa was shaking out of fear and anger. Suddenly she shot up and turned towards her uncle. "You want me to do your legwork because you are a coward." Alexa shot back up in her seat at him with fury. Her eyes widened with fear clamped her mouth shut. She started to berate herself in her head for not being able to control herself. Karkaroff walked over to her slowly as she stood frozen in a spot in fear. 

' _You want the strings so you can  
Pull at my soul and tear me down'_

"You, are an underlying and underlings follow the orders of their superiors," he said in a tone that sent chills right down her spine. Karkaroff raised his wand to her and non-verbally cast a Crucio upon Alexa, causing her to fall to the floor in agony. There was nothing but fear and pain going through Alexa's mind before she finally passed out and everything went black.

 _'You want it all, I'm not your marionette doll.  
So let me go.'_

Alexa woke up the next morning in her old room on the ship. Her roommate sitting on her own need brushing her hair while shooting dirty looks at her. Obviously unhappy with her return to the room. Alexa sat up taking note that she was in her night robes and her belongings were over on her dresser at the end of the bed along the way. Her wand was on the night table beside her. She looked herself over and sighed in relief it didn't seem anything more than the Cruciatus curse was used on her this time.

"So the princess returns, I was really starting to enjoy having the room to myself," Anastasiya said sneering at her. "It must be so great being the Highmaster's niece, being able to come and go as you please." Shooting Alexa another dirty look. Alexa couldn't explain what happened next it was like a switch flicked in her mind and fury took over her body. The next things she knew she grabbed her wand and was shooting curses and hexes at her roommate. Items around the room began to levitate in the air with all the magic in the air and being expelled. By the time Alexa finally stopped Anastasiya was laying on the floor covered in open sores that were bleeding, boils that were oozing puss and burns that were smoking ever so slightly. Everything that had been levitating came crashing to the ground. Alexa stood there for a moment staring at her and looked over at the items scattered around the floor and beds. She knew she should be horrified at herself for what she just did but she didn't. Alexa walked over to her and stood over her looking at the girl on the floor with a blank expression.

' _I'm taking back the day you tried to steal from me'_

" _Never_ , look down on me again. Because after all, I am the High master's niece." Alexa said coldly. Anastasiya just laid there unable to move or speak. "You must be in so much pain… poor girl." She then walked over to her dresser grabbed her bag making sure all her books and supplies were in it and putting a clean change of school robes inside. She looked over her shoulder one last time at the broken girl on the floor before leaving the room. Alexa smirked. _Looks like the day came that I cursed her into oblivion…_ Alexa thought to herself. Alexa walked out of the room and left the door open so someone could find her, she wouldn't be so cold to just let her die there with no hope of anyone finding her. At least with the door open, she had a chance. She made her way to the student showers on the ship and got cleaned up and changed. While she was in there she heard a commotion brewing on the ship. _Seems like Anastasiya was found_ , Alexa thought. She stood there for a moment trying to feel something… anything. She knew she should feel horrible and guilty for what she did but she didn't. The only things she could muster was indifference. When dressed she walked out of the shower rooms and began to head to the entrance to the ship to exit and start heading to classes. As she walked Karkaroff and the ship's healer hurried passed her, Karkaroff and Alexa side-eyed each other as they passed. She was more than likely going to get a talking to later for what she did. She reached the entrance of the ship and Krum was standing there and he looked at her with a blank expression. 

' _I'm going to make my voice, you'll never get my choice to breathe'_

"Good Morning, Viktor," Alexa said plainly. Krum frowned at her as she approached stepping in front of her blocking her way off the ship. Alexa looked at him displeased.

"What happened this morning? That was your roommate that was found hurt, was it not?" Krum asked sternly. Alexa huffed and looked around making sure that no one was around and stepped closer to Krum and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I don't know what happened, nor do I care. She is a prat. I won't be underestimated and walked all over anymore. Also… Despite me saying that, please don't mention I somewhat admitted to it." Alexa snapped back trying to keep her body from shaking. Krum stood up taller and crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a look of disapproval. "But to do so much damage, Lex? That isn't entirely like you." Krum responded with concern. Alexa rolled her eyes and sighed as she was getting annoyed. "You've always known me to be thorough." Alexa sneered crossing her arms over her chest. Krum facepalmed and sighed again in mild frustration.

"What has gotten into Lex?" Krum asked voice filled with confusion. He walked up to her and placed both his hands on her shoulders his face showing his concern for her. Alexa tensed under his touch and she her skin started to feel like there were spiders crawling all over her skin starting where his hands where. Krum picking up on this dropped his hands and stepped back.

' _This is not a game'_

"I'm being the type of person _he_ wants me to be. Now stand aside and let me get to breakfast and then class." Alexa said seriously. Krum frowned and looked at her disapprovingly but moved aside. Alexa brushed it off and quickly went by him and off the ship before he changed his mind and tried to stop her again. She darted towards the castle she was halfway there when she realized she had a free period that morning and facepalmed. She paused for a brief moment grumbled to herself and then continued on. She then decided to skip breakfast and find somewhere to sit alone and study. Alexa managed to find a quiet alcove not too far from some classrooms that appeared to not to get a lot of foot traffic and sat on a bench. She made herself comfortable and pulled out one of her textbooks and started to review it. She wasn't there long before she started to feel watched. She was getting fed up with feeling vulnerable. She carefully pulled out her wand and non-verbally cast a spell to detect the presence of other nearby people.

"I can feel you watching me and know you are there, what do you want?" Alexa said not looking up from her book. Moody frowned and rolled out from around a corner from just further up the hallway in such as he was magically blended with the wall. He walked over banging his cane slightly in time to his limp, with a stern look on his face. He stopped and turned to her.

"Well there, very rare that 5th-year students know that level of detection and non-verbal magic." Moody acknowledged. Alexa sighed dismissively and turned the page in her book.

"I'm not your average 5th year," Alexa said shortly not looking up from her book. Moody frowned. "Clearly, not surprising being Igor's girl after all. Could learn to be more polite. Shouldn't you be at breakfast?" Moody replied stiffly. Alexa slammed her book shut and looked up at him.

"I'm an Angel," Alexa said mockingly and sneered. "At least I'm not pretending to be a wall spying on students. I also wasn't hungry." Moody scowled. "One needs to be constantly vigilant! I also need not to explain myself to a student. You've earned yourself a detention for that cheek of yours, Miss Karkaroff. You are to report straight to my office after the last period. You will be punished further if you are late." Moody snapped sternly pointing his finger at her. It was at that moment his magical eye fixed on her chest making Alexa feel uncomfortable and subconsciously cross her arms over her chest. "You may be punished more regardless given the incident on the ship, it's caused quite the stir." "I'll be there." She replied dryly. "How can one be sure it was me that cause the ruckus? Just cause it was my roommate doesn't mean I did it." His eye is magical and can see through things if I am remembering what the Highmaster has told me about Moody. _Crap_. Alexa thought to herself. _He sees the necklace and or he's a perverted old man checking out my breasts. Though most likely the necklace he is staring at._ Alexa shifted uncomfortably in her spot. "Don't take me for a fool miss, I can see right through you. I've even got your old' Uncle sent to Azkaban after all." Moody said with a twisted smile. "What would you say if I had information you'd fancy to learn about?" he asked. "I'd then ask you if you took me for a fool, Professor. Why would Auror give away information so freely?" Alexa replied picking her bag back up and slinging it over a shoulder. Moody's smile grew bigger.

"Who said I'd be freely giving it?" Moody replied. "One still needs to work to obtain their goals." he finished chuckling softly. 

' _You want the strings so you can  
Pull in my soul and tear me down._

 _You want it all, I'm not your marionette doll  
So let me go.'_

"I'll be going now," Alexa said quickly and started to walk away, she did not want to stay in this conversation anymore. Though she had a feeling it was going to continue regardless later in detention that evening. She had a job to do regardless if she wanted to do it or not. _Who knows, maybe something useful will come out of it._ She thought to herself through the feeling of dread looming over her made her feel differently. Moody said something under his breath as she walked away but she didn't catch it. The further away she got away from him the faster she went. When she was a fair distance from where she left him and a few floors up she stopped and looked around. She laughed at herself when she noticed she found herself back at the magical room she found and went inside. She was happy and relieved to find it as it was before. She checked the time and noticed she still had at least a half an hour before she had to be at her first class of the day. She dropped her bag by the door and walked over to the bed and threw herself on it and just began to cry and didn't stop until it was nearly time to leave for class. She slowly stood up and walked over to the washroom attached to the main room. She looked in the mirror and turned on the water of the sink and straightened up quickly before heading back downstairs for Transfiguration class. _This is going to be one bloody hell of a day_. She thought to herself. She took a deep breath and walked out of the room grabbing her bag on the way out.

' _I wanna cut me free but you wanna clip my wings'_

While walking through the crowds of students she noticed Harry, his friends and classmates making their way to their next class. She couldn't stop herself with staring at him and she didn't understand the feeling of longing that was pulling at her when she saw him. Just then he looked over and noticed her and nodded hello and she nodded back awkwardly and flushed embarrassed she had been caught staring at him. _Way to be stealthy Lex…_ she degraded herself. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Moody down the hall watching her as student piled into his own classroom. Her stomach turned and wanted to vomit but managed not to. She then proceeded to make haste to class not letting anyone else distract her. 

**End Notes:** As you could tell this chapter was a little different from the rest is a bit song-fic like but the song and the chapter went so well together. This chapter inspired by Flyleaf's song Marionette. I hope you liked it.


End file.
